Perfection
by tlopz
Summary: EJ Dimera finally has his perfect, happily ever after within his sights...until Abigail Deveraux makes him rethink the meaning of perfection.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

EJ Dimera had everything he'd ever wanted in life...beautiful children, a successful career and the woman who had tormented and owned his soul for years. Samantha Brady was finally going to be his wife. He was finally getting his happy ending...his perfect life.

He'd made a terrible mistake with Abigail Deveraux. Once again protecting his beloved Samantha, he'd allowed a situation to blow out of control. He'd been angry, desperate and vulnerable. EJ Dimera vulnerable? Yes. Something in that young woman's impossibly large eyes had gotten to him...penetrated his carefully constructed, polished veneer. He could not say no. He could not walk away.

Abigail unnerved him. She made him question himself and his resolve. He'd had tunnel vision with Samantha for so long, how could he have allowed himself stray?

EJ and Abigail had crossed a line. It could never be uncrossed. They could never return to the pleasant budding friendship that he had once enjoyed.

He could still taste the sweetness of her skin. In his ears lingered the whispered moans of his name on her lips as he had made love to her.

He would always love Samantha Brady.

But he did not know if he could ever forget Abigail Deveraux.

"EJ?"

Samantha's voice cut through his reverie, bringing him back to the moment at hand.

Their wedding rehearsal.

As if either of them really needed to rehearse a wedding... How many combined attempts did they have between them? Thirteen? Sixteen?

"Where were you just now? Certainly not focused on this wedding," she snipped.

He stood with her hands in his before an alter of roses in the Dimera garden. The minister, thankfully one of the few in Salem who hadn't officiated an almost Samantha Brady wedding, had just finished going over the vows.

"I am sorry, darling," he answered, genuinely remorseful. "I'm just thinking that I finally have everything I have ever wanted. You will be my wife and we will be a family with our children."

Samantha smiled. She was so beautiful when she was happy. Her eyes lit up and sparkled.

"We are going to have our perfect wedding," she said. "Nothing can change that."

Abigail Deveraux sat alone on a bench overlooking the water on Smith Island.

Despite the heat of the warm July sun caressing her bare legs, she shivered. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to ward off the chill.

She knew that today was the rehearsal for EJ's long awaited wedding...his happily ever after. Related to half of the family, Abigail had even been invited.

"I decline on the grounds that I can get over having sex with the groom," she laughed to herself.

It'd been weeks since she'd told EJ to never call her again. Weeks since he'd made it perfectly clear that he didn't trust her not to run her mouth and ruin his future with his beloved Samantha. Samantha Brady. The woman had made his life...and countless others...miserable. She'd lied, manipulated, schemed...hell, she'd even shot him.

Her fears about Abby's cousin Nick had sent EJ to this cabin to begin with... he'd only come here covering for Samantha.

But that's not how that day had ended, she remembered painfully.

Even now, angry with herself for her own stupidity and furious with him over his rejection, she could still see the passion in his eyes as he'd held her down on the bed.

"For God's sake, Abigail! Snap out of it!" she admonished herself.

She stood and walked the short distance through the heavily wooded path to her family's cabin. She had planned to spend the weekend tucked away in the privacy of this place. She wanted to be totally alone with her thoughts...her conscience...as EJ married the woman he claimed to love more than his own life.

"And yet he made love to me..." the thought, unwelcome, sent another pang of misery through her heart.

She had never imagined that she would have sex with someone without love. Her plan had always been to wait for marriage. What was it about those damned Dimeras? First Chad and then EJ...what was wrong with her?

With EJ, though, she'd learned something about herself. She'd found a dark side...a hunger. Her mother would be so disappointed, but she wondered if her father might actually understand. Jack Deveraux had wandered his entire life trying to fill a void that not even the love of her mother and his devotion to his children could fill. He'd settle down for a while and then the need would come again and he'd be off on his next adventure.

Was Abigail doomed to follow her father's path?

She'd made terrible mistakes. She was still wracked with guilt over trying to break up Carrie and Austin Reed. Lying and making Austin believe they'd slept together was the worst mistake she'd ever made...until EJ. Giving her virginity to Chad...another Dimera... had also clearly been a mistake.

She walked in the screen door and her eyes were drawn to the blue and white draped bed. She could remember the thrill of him pushing her onto the bed, holding her wrists above her head as his lips traveled the length of her body.

_Stop this, Abigail! _

She shook her head, trying to clear the images from her mind. The memories alone were making her flesh heat and her body ache... for him. She still wanted EJ Dimera.

Subconsciously, she traced the path of his lips with her fingers. First her ear, then to the hollow of her neck before skimming along her collar bone.

She sighed and walked to the bed and lay down.

She closed her eyes. She could almost smell him here.

"Oh my God, Abigail."

His voice, so sexy and rich, seemed so real in her fantasy. \

"Abigail!"

His voice sounded hoarse...her name forced. He sounded so real.

"Abigail..."

He sounded too real.

Her eyes flew open, the fantasy lost.

He stood three feet from the bed, staring at her, his eyes almost black with desire.

A thousand questions should have come to mind, but Abigail only asked one.

"EJ, please?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abigail could see the struggle all over his face, but desire won. He tugged his black shirt over his head and strode purposefully toward her. His arms wrapped around her neck and he pulled her lips to his in a crushing kiss.

_This cannot be happening._

EJ had had no intentions of ever allow this to happen again, but the sight of Abigail pleasuring herself had been his undoing. Her lips, petal soft, molded to his. Her hands skimmed his shoulders and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss.

They were greedy for each other. Thought flew out the window. Need took over. This was not the shy, unsure girl he had bedded months ago. This was a woman who knew what she wanted.

She wanted the Bad Man.

The Bad Man wanted her more.

This was not going to be a soft, gentle lovemaking. This was raw and hungry. The was dark and elemental.

Samantha Brady did not exist in this place. Chad Dimera did not exist in this place. Their passion went beyond their pasts and futures. It simply was.

He fed on her moans, her cries as he devoured her body. She thrilled in his touch, his kisses. Nothing they had experienced before had prepared either of them for this moment.

"EJ, now," she demanded, her voice shaking with need. "I need you inside me."

He pulled away from her long enough to remove his pants and give her a long, dark stare. She couldn't meet the ferocity in his gaze. She closed her eyes and moaned in anticipation.

"Look at me, Abigail." His voice was curt, rough. His eyes bore into hers. Unfathomable. Dark. Bottomless. She realized he had no more control over this madess between them than she.

"This changes nothing between us, Abigail," he said. "Tell me you know that."

She glared at him. She was not going to be treated like a foolish, lovesick girl by this man. She was not that naive. He did not belong to her. He may want her and she could tell that he craved her. But he belonged to Sami.

"EJ..." she started. Her body was crying out for him, but her heart and mind... Could she separate her body from her mind?

"Can this be enough for you? Can you handle this?" he asked.

Her anger flared. He was twelve hours away from marrying another woman. He'd left his rehearsal to be with her.

How dare he ask her if she could handle this?

She nodded. She couldn't say no. She wanted him. She would have this moment. No regrets. She knew she could not come out of this unscathed. She seriously doubted he could either.

She had power, too. It was time to give him memories that would haunt him the way he had haunted her.

"I want this. I want you. I know you want me, EJ," she whispered. "I see you EJ...maybe better than you see yourself. I want that man, the man behind the mask. I want that man to make love to me tonight. I will deal with tomorrow when tomorrow comes. Can you?"

EJ was stunned. Abigail always had that effect on him. She was so brave, so beautiful in her honest acceptance. He didn't deserve to be in the same room with her, let alone hold her in his arms.

"Abigail, you are incredible."

His lips claimed hers as he joined their bodies.

She couldn't stay quiet. His body moved deeply within hers, stretching her, owning her. She cried out, screaming his name. She held on as he brought her to the edge and sent her crashing over. Again and again. He had the power to make her body soar.

"Sweet Lord, Abigail," he moaned. "You are going to destroy me."

Afterwards, she collapsed on his chest, gasping for breath. Neither spoke. The only noise in the tiny cabin was the heavy sound of their breathing. Abigail could feel the rapid beat of EJ's heart beneath her ear.

There was nothing to say.

He wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders.

He knew he should be telling her that this could never happen again. This was yet another mistake. He should be pulling away from her and swearing that he loved Samantha and that, after tonight, they should try to avoid one another. The last time they'd made love in this cabin, he had suggested she move to Europe.

He had a hundred things he should say to Abigail.

But he said nothing. She felt too good in his arms.

Damn. He was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Abigail closed her eyes and allowed herself to give in to the pleasure of just lying in EJ's arms. He felt so good. They felt so good.

She wanted to ask him why he'd come. She wanted to ask him why he hadn't honored her request to leave her alone.

But, truthfully, she really didn't want to hear his answers or his excuses. She didn't know if he would ever be able to admit that he was as deeply involved in this as she.

EJ silently cursed himself. What had possessed him to check on Abigail after his rehearsal? Will. Will had been talking to Sonny about his worries for his cousin Abigail. She'd been acting so strangely lately. Lost. Will worried that she was struggling with depression over the loss of Chad and Nick. He could not know that the reason Abigail was not attending the wedding was because she was feeling guilty about sleeping with the groom.

EJ hated the feeling that he'd hurt Abigail. She was such an incredible mixture of strength and softness. Beautiful, intelligent, passionate...she was an amazing woman. She was so young and inexperienced. It was hardly her fault that he could not stay away from her.

How was any of this possible? How could he love Samantha and be drawn to this astonishing girl? It made no sense.

He'd just known that he could not marry Samantha tomorrow without talking to Abigail. He hadn't liked the way he'd ended things. He had hurt her. Big Bad EJ Dimera cared that he hurt someone? He didn't like that at all. There could be no cracks in the ruthless armor he'd created. He was Stefano Dimera's son. Weakness was unacceptable.

"I came out here to be alone," she whispered softly. "I could not face sitting in your garden and watching you marry Sami. I'd be a total fraud...wishing Sami well with my words and wanting you in my mind. It's been hard enough all winter. Pretending with her beaming in wedding mode would just be too much, EJ."

She planted a sweet kiss on his chest and raised up onto her elbows to look at him.

The sadness on her face gutted him. Her beautiful eyes should never be filled with that kind of pain. It was his fault. He'd hurt two incredible women with his own selfishness.

"Abigail, I understand," he said. "When you one day marry..."

He stopped himself. Abigail would one day marry. There would be a man in her life. She would find a man who would hold her just like he was now doing, who'd walk hand in hand with her through Horton Square, a man who she would be proud to call hers, a man she wouldn't have to hide. She would find a man who would lose himself in her beauty, her passion. He envied him. He almost hated him.

He would have to watch it happen. 

He'd once told her that he wanted to meet the man lucky enough to earn Abigail's love. Now, he wasn't so sure. The thought of her with another man angered him.

Was he jealous? He had no rights to Abigail. He was marrying Samantha.

"EJ, I'm afraid of what I'm feeling for you," she said. "I know that I should not have any feelings for you at all. I know you don't have feelings for me. I'm the worst kind of fool. I'm only telling you this because I do believe that I matter to you. I believe that, on some level, I do mean something to you. You aren't just using me for sex. You can get that at home now..."

"Abigail..."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't you dare interrupt me! I have to say this," she snapped. She rolled off of him and sat. She ran her hand through her hair nervously. "I need to not see you anymore. I want you to walk away and not come back. If we run into each other...I know we will...I need you to pretend that I don't exist. I will do that to you. After tonight, you will be just the brother of the man I once thought I loved. You will be just a reminder of my poor judgment. You have to promise me..."

Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She furiously wiped them and looked away.

"Promise me that you will be strong enough to not let this happen again. Obviously, I'm not," she said. "It's hard enough to want you as Sami's fiance. Doing this after tomorrow...I could not live with myself."

EJ didn't have much experience dealing with a conscience. He was a Dimera. It was his birthright to take what he wanted...morals be damned. That was why he'd always been drawn to Samantha. They were cut from the same cloth. They understood each other. She may not always like his methods or opinions, but Samantha was just as devious.

Samantha Brady had no room to judge EJ or anyone...

But yet she always did. Her mother, her sister, her ex lovers and husbands, Samantha held everyone she loved to a standard she herself could never hope to reach.

EJ had worked and schemed to take his father's company so that he could be free of his shadow and start a fresh life with his family. He'd been forced to give all of that up, kiss his father's hand and beg forgiveness like an errant school boy... all for her. He'd given up everything for her, but still she had blamed him for his sister's sins against her brother and tossed him aside. She'd even been prepared to cut a deal against him with the Salem prosecutor to save herself when she faced a murder rap against Joe Bernardi. A man she killed while protector her ex husband! She'd lied and kept him from his children. She'd shot him in the head. And she still expected 100 percent loyalty and asked him to come to her aid in any situation... no matter how foolish.

Abigail was simply asking him to save her from herself.

Abigail was not meant for sneaking around and deception. She may have made some mistakes in her life, but she was elementally good. She was light.

Bringing her into his darkness had been the worst mistake of all.

How could someone so perfect and honorable want to be with a man like him?

Samantha understood who he was. She shared his demons.

Abigail might have the power to cast those demons out.

EJ had tried to be on the up and up. He'd tried to be a better man. He'd always failed. Every single time. He knew it was too late. He was damned. He'd hurt too many people.

"I do not deserve you, Abigail Deveraux," he whispered. He rolled to his side and ran his fingers through the ends of her gorgeous, blonde hair.

She looked down into his eyes. He was so beautiful. It was deeper than his looks. He had such capacity to love. He was a wonderful father and brother. He'd been a good friend to her. He was not entirely the evil man he'd surrendered to become.

"I know you've done a lot of evil things. I know I should be afraid of you. I'm not. I honestly see a man that wants to be something more than he's become. I see him in your eyes when you look at me," Abigail said. "I just don't understand. Is he the man you started as and then you shifted into the Dimera mold? Or is he someone you are afraid of becoming? It's easier to accept things as they are instead of challenging yourself to become a better man and then fail. Are you just afraid of failing?"

EJ was speechless. If Abigail knew half of the atrocities he'd committed, she would run out that cabin door screaming.

"Abigail, you need to release this romantic vision of that you have of me. Believe me, I am that bad man I once told you about," he said huskily.

He had to make her understand. If she could see that he was damned ...irredeemable... maybe she could understand why she deserved so much more. And maybe she could finally see who he and Samantha deserved each other.

"Abigail, I am going to tell you something that I trust you will never repeat?"

She needed and stretched back out beside him on the bed.

"I raped Samantha. That is how Johnnie was conceived. I raped her and blackmailed her. I was on the run. I needed her help. My father wanted a Brady/Dimera child. I wanted her. She needed me to help save your Uncle Lucas's life. I held a gun on her, Abigail," he whispered. That night had changed his life. That night was his lowest point. The shame he felt still haunted him. He had now idea how Samantha had forgiven him.

Abigail felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Poor Sami. Poor EJ. She knew the weight such a sin could carry. Her own father had shouldered that burden.

"Did you know my father raped Kayla Brady?" She reached out and touched his cheek. "He raped the woman his brother would one day marry. My father was the adopted son of a monster, a serial killer. He had his own demons, EJ. He didn't start out as the good man he became. He became a good man for my mother and his children. He wanted more for his children. But he always struggled with his own darkness."

EJ closed his eyes. Abigail worshipped her father. Was she comparing him to Jack to justify this attraction?

"I'm not Jack, Abigail," he said gravely.

She raised a perfectly arched brow.

"No. You're not."

EJ watched her face closely. Her eyes were so expressive, but her mouth was her biggest tell. He gorgeously full lips...

He felt himself becoming aroused again. The thought of those lips on his body...

He leaned over and captured her mouth with his.

She pushed him back, pulling away.

"No more, EJ," she groaned. "No more mixed signals. You want me. You don't want me. What do you want?"

He swore and pounded his fist into the mattress beside her.

"I do not bloody know!" he snapped at himself as much as her. "I know this is madness, but when I'm near you, I forget all logic. I forget the beautiful family I have at home. I forget that you are the Horton princess and I am the Dimera heir. I forget that my brother loves you. I forget that you are way too young and perfect for me. You have this hold over me that I cannot understand or explain. Your beautiful eyes... they captivate me."

Abigail was stunned. He'd never spoken to her like that before. So she wasn't alone in this after all...

"Do you ever wish it could be different?" she sighed. "No baggage, no history. Just you and me. There's no story here but the one we create. No lies. No betrayals. No need for atonement?"

He closed his eyes and could honestly picture it. He could see himself walking with Abigail down the streets of Paris or London. She'd love to travel with him. They could explore museums and immerse themselves in foreign cultures. He could see her giving birth to his child.

Those days when they'd feared a pregnancy had been terrifying, but they'd revealed a startling truth... EJ liked the idea of having a baby with Abigail. He'd been denied experiencing early fatherhood with both of his children by a vengeful Samantha. Sharing a child with this incredible woman would be an amazing experience.

But that was fantasy. Samantha was his life. His reality. He could hardly throw away his family for a shot at a fresh start with Abigail Deveraux.

"If I were a different man, Abigail, I could love you for the rest of my days," he said honestly. "Chad was extraordinarily lucky when he found you. That's why he was so desperate to keep you. But I cannot be the man you need, darling. I do love Samantha. I do. I sincerely mean that."

His words hurt to hear, but Abigail knew they were true. EJ loved Sami Brady. He'd done unmentionable things in the pursuit of Sami Brady.

"Then why is this happening between us?"

He shook his head in denial.

She put her fingers against his lips, silencing him.

"You told me once that 'we' hadn't actually happened," she whispered. "This is a lie. 'We' kept happening. 'We' just happened again. Twelve hours from now you are supposed to be marrying the woman you say you love more than your own life. Thirty minutes ago you were inside of me. How do you explain that?"

EJ met her chocolate gaze. He could not lie to her. She had always been able to see through him. She alone had that power. She had her parents' journalistic instincts. He could no pretend to be in control of this situation. He had no answers.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I can't explain it to myself."

Abigail leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. How could he answer the unanswerable?

EJ gave in to the tenderness of her embrace. He shifted so that, once again, she lay atop his chest and held her close.

This had to be it. This had to be the end. He couldn't keep doing this to any of them.

"Stay here with me tonight, EJ. I know what I said, but I'm changing my mind. Let's just be 'us' tonight. Tomorrow, we will go our separate ways," she said, tears dampening his chest. "Tomorrow, you will marry Sami and I'll pretend to be happy for you. Tonight, can we just be together and pretend the rest of the world isn't out there? I'm Abby and you're Elvis...two people who just want this night. Abigail Deveraux and EJ Dimera don't exist."

He closed his eyes and held her tighter.

One night with Abigail... Abby. One night to just give in and let go. It sounded wonderful.

But what if he couldn't let her go?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Sami Brady sat alone in her mother's living room, staring out the window onto the softly lit streets of the Horton Town Square. I was 1 a.m., but there were still people milling about, laughing and having a good time.

Today is my wedding day, she thought with a soft grin.

She should be in bed. She'd had a terribly long day. Final preparations on decorations, the menu and a last minute cake adjustment had drained her. The rehearsal had been a bit of a joke. EJ hadn't paid any attention to the minister and no one even seemed to care if everything went according to plan.

Carrie's wedding plans had always been important, she thought selfishly.

She knew what people were saying about her. She'd had so many weddings, did this one even matter? Would it actually happen anyway?

They'd decided to follow at least one wedding tradition and spend the night before the wedding apart. Sami had agreed to take the children to her mother's condo and EJ remained at the mansion.

Sami believed in tradition. She'd been through a lot of failed weddings and marriages. Maybe following a few traditions would increase her odds have having one work?

The night had gone well. The kids loved their grandmother. Games, movies and family fun had left everyone exhausted and long since in bed...everyone except the bride.

Sami couldn't rest. She felt...off. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

Twice, she'd picked up the phone to call EJ just to check in. Twice, she'd thought better of it and put the phone back down. He loved her. She loved him. She was just being paranoid.

"I've had enough bad weddings to be easily spooked," she said aloud.

EJ had been acting so strangely at the rehearsal. He'd been distracted. Distant.

Did he feel it, too?

Sami knew that she loved EJ. He was the father of two of her children. He was gorgeous, powerful and passionate. He understood her darkness and accepted her for her true self. Sami knew she was selfish and impulsive, but EJ could always be counted upon to save her from herself.

She'd loved some pretty incredible men in her life. Austin, Lucas, Rafe...each man had shown her something new about herself. She'd tried to be the woman that each man had needed. Each time had been an utter failure.

Had that failure been because EJ was forever lurking in the shadows?

Enemy, friend, co-conspirator, lover...Sami and EJ had been everything that two people could be to one another. They always found their way back together.

Was there too much history?

Was she just waiting for history to repeat itself and her world to fall apart?

She closed her eyes. Was she making a mistake?

If EJ wasn't her happily ever after, she must surely be doomed to never have one. Who else could accept her, flaws and all, and still love her?

They fit.

But so had Lucas...her traitorous mind reminded her.

Lucas had only ever asked one thing of Sami... He'd wanted her to walk away from EJ Dimera. He'd had every right to ask that of her. EJ had hurt him over and over. He'd hurt them both. Why hadn't she been able to do it?

She'd finally accepted that the answer was pretty simple. She loved him. He alone would never judge or condemn her...anymore. How could he? He'd moved heaven and earth to have her. He would never leave her.

With Rafe, she'd always known it was only a matter of time before her true self came out and she pushed Rafe away. Rafe needed a pretty damsel in distress to protect. He needed a fairy tale princess. He couldn't handle Sami's impulsive behavior. He'd been too rigid for her. Not that they hadn't tried to make things work.

Austin had and would always belong to her sister Carrie.

Of all of the men in her life, only Lucas and EJ had accepted her for who she was, flaws and all.

EJ had always had a power over her. No matter what they did to one another, the pull was always there.

Was it love? Was it desire? Was it obsession?

Or was their relationship founded on two people settling for someone who didn't push them to change? Her mother had asked that question many times. Sami had always brushed it away.

Lucas had grown tired of scheming and her lies. He'd grown up. He'd become a wonderful man. He had only asked her to grow with him.

Was her mother right? Was Sami simply too afraid to move on with her life? Was that why she could not keep herself from getting into trouble?

She thought of her daughters, Ally and Sidney. Would she want this kind of life for her daughters? Would she accept this kind of relationship for them?

No. Sami had never been able to accept anything short of perfection in the people around her. She had interfered in every relationship that everyone close to her had ever had.

EJ did make her happy, though. After eight years, she still found him fascinating. Maddening. Infuriating. EJ would never bore her.

He worshipped her.

But that love had not stopped him from having relationships with Nicole, her sister Taylor and even Kate.

Would his obsession with her burn out? Would they burn each other out?

Could a relationship this tumultuous be sustained over forty years?

She walked over to her mother's mantle and ran her fingers over a photo from John and Marlena's most recent wedding.

She'd had a long journey to accept her mother's relationship with John Black, but she understood his hold over her. Marlena had walked away from a happy marriage and family because she'd found a passion she could not resist. Their love had almost destroyed her father and had driven Sami to some of the darkest moments of her life. She'd kidnapped her own sister, lied and faked paternity tests.

Twenty years later, Sami had grown up enough to understand her mother's love for John. Maybe they were soul mates?

But John had pushed her mother too far. Was their separation proof that fires too hot would eventually burn out, leaving nothing but desolation and devastation in their wake?

"Why are you still awake?"

She turned at the sound of her mother's voice from the doorway. She sighed and shook her head.

"I can't sleep, mom."

Marlena smiled. She knew her daughter well. They may not always get along, but Marlena understood Sami.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Sami had often resented the Dr. Evans treatment, but her mother's ability to help people work through their problems had made her a renowned psychiatrist.

"I'm afraid I'm making a mistake with EJ," she admitted in a rare moment of weakness. Sami hated her mother to see her vulnerable.

Marlena smiled knowingly and motioned for them to it on the sofa.

"Why is that?"

Sami sat beside her mother and shook her head.

"I love EJ," she said. "I love EJ in a way that scares me. We can be so good together. But we have also been so bad together. Can I really ignore all of that and pretend it never happened?"

Marlena had the same reservations about this relationship. EJ and Sami were so much alike. Both were prone to self destructive behavior and capable of anything. Neither had ever shown much of a conscience. She had tried to keep those feelings to herself, but Sami knew how her mother felt about EJ Dimera.

On top of the last name, EJ had hurt her daughter on so many occasions.

Sami had been willing to kill Nick Fallon for hurting her son and threatening his relationship with is daughter. She understood a mother's need to protect her children.

"What would you like me to say, Sami? Would you like me to say that you've been very happy with EJ lately and that happiness trumps the pain you've caused each other? Only you can decide that."

Sami nodded. They had been happy lately. But had they ever been happy for more than a few months at a time?

"I'm always telling people that EJ has changed, but I know that isn't true. Neither have I. We are both willing to do anything to get what we want...no matter the cost. Right now, we are united in what we want. That's why we are so good together. But that can't always be the case," she admitted.

Marlena tried to control her expression to keep from betraying her shock. She'd never heard Sami speak with such clarity and maturity.

"Do you trust EJ? Do you trust yourself?" Marlena asked simply.

Sami ran her hands through her hair and shook her head.

"I trust that we love each other," she said.

"That's not what I asked you and you know it," Marlena said. "You've both loved many people."

Sami glared at her mother and smirked. Fair enough.

"I know we will lie to each other again. It's not just EJ. It's who I am, too."

Marlena nodded. "Does that make your relationship easier? Knowing you'll get hurt keeps you guarded and prevents you from getting hurt as badly?"

Sami sighed. Her mother was right.

"Am I making a mistake?" she asked again.

Marlena shook her head.

"I can't answer that, baby girl," she said softly. "Can you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Abigail stared down at EJ as he slept on bed on which they'd spent the night making love, laughing and talking.

He looked so young and peaceful in his sleep...his hair disheveled, his lips slightly upturned in a lopsided grin. There was no trace of the corporate icon, the ruthless lawyer, the feared Dimera son.

Sami got to wake up to this image every morning.

Sami got to experience unguarded EJ.

Abigail hated Sami Brady in that moment. She hated her with every fiber of her being. She knew it was wrong. She couldn't help it.

Abigail loved EJ Dimera.

There. She'd admitted it.

She'd tried moving on. Ben was a nice guy and extremely good looking. He was clearly interested in her. He was available to her in every way she needed.

But he wasn't EJ Dimera. No man would ever be EJ Dimera.

Abigail hadn't slept at all last night. She'd lain next to him and stared, trying desperately to store the memories of this time together. Their last.

The sun was rising and she wanted to leave on the first ferry before he awoke. She did not think she could face the awkward and pathetic goodbye that would surely come if she waited.

_Good luck at your wedding today. I hope you and Sami have a great time! Enjoy your honeymoon. Thanks for the sex!_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

She'd hastily risen and thrown on her clothes. She could come back for the rest of her things this afternoon.

She gripped the door knob and forced herself to open it. She wanted to stay so badly. She wanted to wake him, make love again and beg him to run away with her.

She wanted him to choose her over Sami.

Why couldn't he choose her?

She knew she was fooling herself to ever think she could make EJ Dimera happy. She was too inexperienced, too naive. If Sami, the woman he'd craved for so long, couldn't keep him from straying, how could Abigail?

Something must be missing inside EJ Dimera, she thought sadly.

She refused to look back on him as she walked through the door.

_I hope you find it someday, EJ._

EJ awoke an hour later to the sound of birds chirping outside the window of the Horton cabin. He smiled and stretched, reaching for Abigail.

She was gone.

He sat and scanned the tiny cabin. Her things were still scattered about.

"Abigail?" he called her name. Silence.

He knew she was gone. He was alone. She'd left him. She hadn't wanted to face the morning.

He should've been glad. Relieved. She'd spared them both.

He could gather his thoughts, dress and return to the mansion. Marry Samantha.

They'd had their one night.

He closed his eyes and inhaled her soft fragrance still clinging to the rumpled sheets.

Abigail had amazed him last night. The sex was incredible. It had always been intense between them. She was a stunningly beautiful woman and they had undeniable physical chemistry.

But it was the silly moments that lingered in his mind. They'd sat on the bed and fed each other, shared a bottle of wine. They'd shared boarding school stories. He told her about his rise through the racing circuit and how Stefano had tried to keep him from pursuing his dream.

He had shared parts of his past he'd never discussed before. No one had ever really seemed that interested. Abigail was different. She was hungry for information. She had wanted to know everything...his thoughts on life, his childhood, his opinions on world events. She'd listened as he discussed the pressures of growing up as a Dimera...living up to a legend and a curse.

"_You have no idea what it is like to grow up with that much pressure," he'd said._

"_I don't? I'm a Horton. I'm the granddaughter of Tom and Alice Horton. We have an entire square in town named after our family," she laughed. "I had expectations placed on me before I was conceived. Everyone expected me to be perfect...a saint. They expected you to be the devil."_

EJ chuckled at the memory. She was right. She, better than anyone, could understand the pressures of family legacy.

She'd opened up about her darker times. She still regretted her mistake with Austin Reed. She'd become obsessed with him.

She was still deeply hurt by Chad's deception.

She still blamed herself for her father's death.

"_I keep hoping that one day he'll just walk in and we'll find out his death was faked as part of some evil plot or just a big misunderstanding" she said, sadly. "Coming back from the dead seems to happen all the time in Salem. Your father has it down to an art form."_

They'd bonded. They'd been on their way to a nice friendship before that fateful day on Smith Island. Some people could remain friends after an intimate relationship. EJ knew that would never be possible with Abigail.

EJ wasn't a man who had friends. He had minions. He had enemies. Even as a child, he'd avoided connecting with others. He had tried to keep his identity a secret. He'd changed his name. He did not want his name to influence his accomplishments, good or bad. Once his identity had been revealed, any potential friendships had ended. As a Dimera, he could never be trusted. He was the son of Satan. He would always be feared.

Maybe he deserved that isolation, he thought. He'd certainly proven capable of ruthlessness on many occasions.

The Fake Rafe fiasco... Good Lord. How had he ever thought that could work? He still did not understand how he'd allowed that to happen. He loved Samantha. How had he been able to go along with his father's plan to send a mentally unstable...and criminally stupid... imposter into her home? Her bed?

She'd wanted to keep his children from him. Rafe had tried to steal his family. No one stole from EJ Dimera. Especially his children. EJ had grown up without a family. His children were his world.

Samantha had known that. She just had not cared. For a woman who traced her every wrongdoing to the selfish behavior of her mother, EJ could not understand her justification of the decisions she made with her own children.

There was so much history with Samantha.

How much of it was actually good?

EJ never allowed his thoughts to stray down that path.

He was meant to marry Samantha Brady. She was his. She was always meant to be his.

Why had it taken so long for them to realize it?

Why had there been so many fallouts, lies and betrayals?

"There's no reason to think about this," he said aloud. "I am marrying Samantha this afternoon. We will have our perfect family."

He walked into the mansion an hour later, still trying to deflect his own doubts.

He was back in his own home. Within these walls, he could distance himself from Abigail and the questions their relationship had raised.

It was time to focus on the only thing that mattered today: marrying Samantha and claiming his future.

Abigail Deveraux was a dream.

EJ Dimera could not afford to dream anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Abigail stared at her reflection in her bedroom mirror.

Did she look like a fiance stealing whore?

Would the entire Horton/Brady/Dimera clan see her and instantly know she'd spent the night before Sami Brady's wedding in bed with the groom?

_I can't go._

_I have to go. _

Will had seen her walking through Horton Square after she'd returned to town this morning. He'd been worried about her. She'd uncomfortably promised him that she would see him at the wedding. She had been so nervous, she would have promised him anything in that moment to avoid talking to him. She could still smell EJ's cologne on her body. Could Will?

_What does one wear in a situation like this?_

"Red," she said aloud.

She moaned miserably and glared at the soft, dove grey sheath dress that was draped across her bed. It was pretty, but in no way attention grabbing.

The Deveraux in her wanted to wear something sexy and remind EJ what he was giving up by marrying his precious Samantha

The Horton in her wanted to blend into the crowd.

She paired the grey dress with a pair of strappy sandals and twisted her blonde curls into a high knot atop her head.

Not too flashy...definitely not fallen woman, she thought.

She slid a chunky bracelet onto her wrist and added a pair of diamond studs to her ears.

She turned back to the mirror. The dress hugged her curves lovingly and her yoga toned arms were on nice display. She looked young, elegant and understated.

Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't do this. She could not walk in that house and pretend like everything was okay.

_Damn it, Abigail. Get tough._

The Deveraux crept in.

Ten minutes later she was wearing a sleeveless black jersey dress that skimmed across her collar bones in front and dipped all the way to her waist in the back. The skirt modestly hit just above her knees.

She kept the earrings, but added a long, delicate necklace that she wore backwards to accentuate her toned back.

She smiled softly. _Thank God for yoga._

It was a power dress. She would need that power to survive this day.

She walked downstairs and met her mother in the living room.

"Wow, Abigail. You are stunning," her mother smiled. "I'm so glad you decided to go, but Sami might have a fit when she sees the way you look in that dress!"

Abigail bit her lower lip to keep from chuckling. "Sami Brady weddings are always an event."

"That happens when you are stupid enough to get involved with the Dimeras," her mother said.

They drove to the mansion in silence, but Abigail felt like the sound of her heart pounding could surely be heard all over Salem.

She had never been so nervous before...well...except the first time EJ had kissed her. Or the time he'd used her hospital ID to pull her into his arms. Or the time she'd undressed before him in the Dimera gym shower...

She closed her eyes. The shower... The single most erotic moment of her life had been when EJ had lifted her into his arms and slammed into her against the shower wall with the warm water caressing her skin.

The valet took their car at the entrance to the mansion. She stared at the massive doors and said a quick prayer.

_Please help me keep it together today, Dad. Please don't let me humiliate myself. _

EJ watched Abigail get out of her car from his second story window.

_My God_. His mouth went dry. She turned to say something to her mother and the sight of that beautifully tanned, toned skin sent a jolt of desire through his body.

He'd run his tongue down her spine last night. He'd started with her delicate little earlobes and moved to the base of her neck. He'd felt her shiver against him. His fingers had reached around to gently cup her full breasts as his mouth moved lower...

"She's amazing, isn't she?"

He was interrupted by the sound of a voice he heard in quite some time.

Chad?

He turned to find his brother standing in the doorway to his room.

EJ had not seen his brother in months...not since the day Chad had given him Abigail's angel wing pendant to return to her. He'd been recovering from his gun shot wound and miserable without her.

Chad had loved Abigail Deveraux very much.

"You made it," EJ said quickly. How long had Chad been watching him?

Chad narrowed his eyes and nodded. There was no warm greeting or well wishes.

His entire demeanor seemed strange...off.

His face was blank, but his eyes burned into EJ. Something was definitely wrong.

He's not dressed for a wedding, EJ noted.

"You've been looking after Abigail for me, haven't you, brother?"

EJ shook his head. Denials came easily to Dimeras.

"Don't be so modest," Chad said with a cold smile. "I know what a huge favor you did for me, keeping an eye on my girl...especially since I have every intention of winning her back."

EJ looked down. He didn't trust his own expression.

"You've returned for Abigail? I thought things had ended for you for good? Abigail's not exactly to forgiving type when it comes to dishonesty."

Chad smirked.

"I misjudged Abigail...on many things. Not unlike you and Sami. No one would have thought you'd end up together after she shot you in the head and you kidnapped your daughter. And here you stand... dressed and ready to walk down the aisle to the woman you say you love. I do have one question though?"

EJ did not care for his brother's tone, or the dark knowledge in his eyes.

"A question? Why would you question me?"

Chad raised a brow at EJ's imperious tone.

"Are you wearing a bullet-proof vest? Surely you cannot expect to come out of this without at least one attempt on your life? This is an EJ and Sami wedding. Surely there's a secret or two that may put you at risk?"

Chad had changed in his time away. The carefree, happy young man now wore a cloak of mystery. He seemed much older, cynical. There was power in Chad now. EJ could feel it.

He was a Dimera, after all...

Power was in his blood.

"I can assure you, this wedding will be perfect," EJ said. "More so now that my brother is here to stand beside me."

Chad laughed and walked toward to the window to watch Abigail enter the mansion.

"I was her first, you know. I got to experience her passion and beauty before anyone else," he said. "She waited...for me. She knew I was worthy of that gift. Do you understand how incredible that is, EJ? No. Of course not. You've never been with a woman who actually just wanted you. No tricks. No schemes. I had that with Abigail...the first time."

EJ's patience was wearing thin.

"Where is this going, Chad?" EJ snapped. "Why are you insulting me? You can hardly claim innocence with Abigail after the lies you told."

"Claim innocence, EJ? Hmmm. That's an interesting choice of words. Can you claim innocence with Abigail, EJ?" Chad spat, all niceties gone. "I highly doubt that. I guess I have a second question. How does it feel to play back up to your little brother?"

EJ's blood turned to ice in his veins. Chad knew. He knew about the affair.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he insisted. "Back up?"

Chad glared at him. "Stop it, EJ. I know. The only thing I don't know is how you actually feel about her. Do you love her?"

EJ shook his head.

"Do I love Samantha? Of course I love Samantha. Why would you even ask such a question?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Abigail doesn't do sex without love, EJ. She believes the two are connected. She cannot give her body to a man unless he's in her heart. Sami, on the other hand, has given both away quite easily."

EJ had had enough of this game.

"Insulting my bride would be very unwise. I'll caution you to remember who I am."

Chad chuckled.

"I'm not insulting Sami Brady, EJ," he said. "I'm merely trying to understand why you chose to cheat on her. Did you get bored? Were you looking for a challenge? Or did Abigail just get to you? She's got that knack, you know. She sees people."

EJ knew that fact all too well, but he was not about to admit that to Chad.

"Cheat on Samantha?" EJ asked with feigned hurt. "Why would I do that? You know I've always loved her."

EJ did not have time to think about Abigail and his brother's assertions of her feelings about lovemaking. He did not want to open that door.

He did not have feelings for Abigail.

He couldn't.

It simply wasn't possible.

But a quiet voice inside his head thought that might not be entirely true. Abigail had gotten to him.

"Yes, you are meant to be with Sami. You aren't good enough for anyone else...certainly not Abby. I don't care how many times you've been with her, EJ. You got her on the rebound. Abby is mine."

EJ couldn't help but think of the amazing night that "Elvis" had spent with "Abby" last night. Abby was most certainly not Chad's. Not anymore.

EJ shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was not going to start thinking about Abigail...not now.

"That is preposterous, Chad. Abigail and I..."

"Have been sneaking around Salem for months, EJ!" Chad yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Father knew," Chad sneered. "Did you really think no one else would find out?"

Stefano. EJ cursed inwardly. Had Stefano told Chad? How much had he told Chad? Did his brother know about the pregnancy scare? About the Dimera doctor? Stefano wanted this marriage with Samantha. He wanted a united Brady and Dimera family. Could Stefano have brought Chad to reclaim Abigail before EJ could make another mistake?

Chad and Abigail were over. Abigail would never forgive him.

Would she?

EJ felt a dark jealousy creeping over him like a fog.

_Stop this, Elvis. Stay focused. Chad is just fishing for proof. Do not give him what he wants._

"I cannot believe that you would really think that Abigail Deveraux and I could be involved."

Chad raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I wouldn't have believed it without proof," Chad said. "Not because I trust you... You are capable of anything and any time. You've proven that. I just can't believe that Abigail would have you. How did you manage that? We were so happy together. She loved me. But she couldn't look past my lies. Why would she willingly become involved with you? Everyone in Salem knows how evil you are.

"Would you like to know how I found out, EJ?" he actually smiled, but the smile never reached his eyes. "I had a visit from a messenger. He had a delivery from a Mr. Percy Ruggles in England. Shall I read the letter or just jump to the graphic pictures? It's pretty hot stuff."

EJ's heart stopped. Damn that Ruggles. He'd sent Nick's "Greetings" goon away. He'd destroyed the photos at Nick's house following his death. He'd underestimated both men.

"Chad...I don't know what that man has told you..."

Chad rolled his eyes at EJ's feeble attempt to deny the affair.

"Abigail and you...even with all of your history, I never would have thought it possible. You usually care about family, EJ. Abigail was mine. You knew that."

EJ sighed. He had known that. He just had not cared. He'd just wanted to keep her quiet...and then he'd just wanted to keep her.

He'd hurt yet another person with his inability to control himself.

"I'm sorry," he admitted. "It just got out of control. I cannot explain my actions. I bloody well did not plan this. She's just..."

"Perfect? Good? Decent? Beautiful? Honest? But you didn't care about that, did you? You didn't care that by entangling her in your and Sami's mess, you could destroy her? Have you thought about what you've actually done to her? What you've put her through?"

Chad was deadly calm. Only his eyes betrayed his fury. Stefano had that power. His brother had finally succumbed to his genes...he was a true Dimera now.

EJ had pushed him to it.

He'd turned his brother into the man he'd tried so hard to deny.

"You had Sami. You had what you said you wanted," Chad said. "Why wasn't it enough? Damn it, EJ. Why did you sleep with Abigail? Was it good for your ego? She's young and beautiful and she wanted you, so you couldn't resist?"

This was getting out of control fast. EJ had to stop this. He couldn't risk a fight that would draw attention to this discussion.

"It wasn't like that, Chad. Please let me explain..."

Chad laughed.

"You don't have to explain a damn thing," he said. "Nick took care of that for you. He made sure Ruggles delivered his letter in the event of his death. Quite an insurance policy, don't you think?"

He glared at EJ. "At least that bitch Gabi is going away for her crimes. Finally. What about your crimes, brother? What should be done about those?"

Chad walked slowly up to him, one of the few men EJ knew was tall enough to look him directly in the eye.

"Should I discuss this with Sami? I'm sure she'd love to know just how devoted you've been?"

EJ cursed. "You wouldn't want to do that, Chad. You wouldn't want to hurt Abigail by telling Samantha. You know how volatile Samantha can be."

Chad grabbed EJ by his lapels and pulled him against his chest. "You didn't care about Abigail at all, you bastard. You just cared about getting what you wanted. You just cared about yourself."

EJ knew his brother was wrong. He did care about Abigail. Too much. He'd left his rehearsal dinner last night to check on her.

Despite what he'd told her, their relationship had become special to him. He would miss it. He would miss her...and the way she made him feel.

"Chad? Oh my God, Chad. What are you doing?"

Abigail.

EJ's eyes met hers over Chad's shoulder. She was deathly pale, her mouth open in shock.

Chad abruptly dropped his hands and turned to face the woman he still loved. She'd left him because of dishonesty and begun an affair with his engaged, crime lord brother.

His anger with EJ was greater than his disappointment with Abigail. She had been so hurt by his lies. That pain had obviously clouded her judgment.

"Decided to drop in to wish the groom good luck, Abigail?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She ignored the comment. He had no right to question her motives.

"Did you decide to come back and ruin another wedding?" she asked, referring to his outburst at Nick and Gabi's first wedding.

EJ had always admired her fire. Abigail did not back down from a challenge.

"Speaking of ruined weddings, EJ and I were just settling a few things before his trip down the aisle," he smirked. "I'd like to talk to you about some things, too. How is that you couldn't love me enough to forgive me for my lie, but you could handle having an affair with my brother?"

Abigail felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Seeing Chad had been shocking enough, explaining her feelings for EJ was something she was simply not prepared to do.

"Chad, do not attack Abigail. She did nothing. She did not ask for this," EJ said quiet, but filled with dark menace. "She does not deserve your anger."

Abigail narrowed her eyes at both men. She was not doing this... not today, not ever. Chad had fallen in love with her best friend during their first relationship. He'd lied to Cameron about having cancer to clear the field to win her back. How dare he question her about anything? I was none of his business.

"What happened between EJ and I is between EJ and I. You gave up the right to have a say in my life a long time ago."

Chad stepped away from EJ, cursing under his breath.

"Why EJ, Abigail? Of all of the men in this town, why EJ?"

Abigail looked over at EJ. He was so beautiful. He took her breath away. Even now, ready to marry Sami and with Chad in the room, she was drawn to him.

"I love him."

The admission slipped from her lips before she could stop herself. She gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth in shock. Had she really just said that?

EJ couldn't believe she'd just said it either...

She could not love him. He was wrong for her in every way. He was everything she did not need in a man.

She knew him. She may not know all of his sins, but he'd certainly given her enough of a run down last night to make her realize that he was the last person she should love.

She knew him.

And yet she loved him.

He didn't think. He strode across the room and grabbed her hand.

"Abigail..."

She pulled it back.

"Don't, EJ," she whispered. "I had no right to say that. Especially not today of all days."

EJ's eyes were mesmerizing. They caught and held hers. He shook his head.

"I cannot believe that you really could love me, Abigail. You shouldn't love me. I am not worthy of your love."

She sighed and put her hand over his heart.

"I can't help it. I wish I could stop," she said sadly. "I know it's a mistake. I know you don't love me."

The moment was lost to the sound of slow clapping across the room.

"Bravo, big brother, bravo," Chad said, glaring at them. "She's fallen in love with the devil. What a touching story. The angel and the devil...will her love save him from his evil ways? Oh wait...I forgot. He's marrying the mother of his children this afternoon. How's that supposed to go, I wonder?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sami paced her bedroom in a nervous huff.

She felt no better about this wedding today than she had last night.

She'd called the only person who had ever been able to truly make her see reason.

She'd called Lucas.

Her ex husband and long time best friend justifiably hated EJ, but he would always have Sami's back. He could always be counted upon to be straight with her.

But, apparently, he can't be counted upon to be on time, she thought angrily.

_He should've been here thirty minutes ago._

She looked over at the gorgeous, sapphire blue chiffon gown hanging on her closet door. Would she ever wear it?

She'd picked it out with her mother and Jennifer Horton. Stunningly simple, it had a strapless, sweetheart neckline with a fitted bodice and a soft a-line skirt that fell in waves about her feet. The color was exquisite with her soft blonde hair and blue eyes.

_No more white for me._

She was wearing a blue satin robe over her pretty nude lace strapless bra and panties. Her hair was pulled up in a lose chignon and adorned a sapphire and diamond clip. Her bouquet, a simple arrangement of calla lilies, sat in a vase on her vanity.

She knew she should be doing her makeup and getting dressed. She was running out of time.

She just couldn't go through with this without talking to Lucas.

Lucas would tell her what to do. He'd become the responsible one. She just had to listen to him.

That had always been their problem.

"I'm sorry, Sami. I got here as fast as I could." Lucas walked into her room suddenly, without knocking.

He stopped short at the sight of her in her robe.

"What's going on?"

She stopped pacing and stared at him anxiously. He'd come. Everything would be alright.

Lucas always knew what to say.

She'd counted on him for so long. He'd never failed her or their children. Their friendship meant everything to her.

"Why didn't we make it, Lucas?"

Lucas shut the door and took a moment to compose himself before turning back to face Sami...and her question.

Was she serious? Was she playing some kind of game? With Sami Brady, Lucas never really knew.

He turned and was about to make a flippant response when he noted the frantic look in her beautiful eyes. Her skin was pale and she had dark circle under her eyes. She looked exhausted and she'd clearly been pacing the floor awaiting him.

"Sami, please. Tell me what is going on. You called me over here to ask me why we didn't work out before you marry the man who tore our family apart?"

Sami had to sit. She turned, walked to her bed and her knees gave out.

Lucas was right. It was a ridiculous request and an insulting question.

Of course EJ had torn them apart.

She'd let him do it. She'd helped him do it.

"I have loved you for twenty years, Lucas. Why did I let it happen?"

He sat beside her and took her hands in his. This did not sound like Sami Brady. Something was seriously wrong.

"Where is this coming from, Sami? This seems like a little more than pre-wedding jitters."

Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Am I really just pushing good people away so that I don't have to move on with my life?"

Lucas's mouth gaped in stunned silence. He had no words.

"You grew up. You stopped scheming. You started a career and became a wonderful father. You're the one Will has always been able to count on," she cried. "Why didn't I do that with you? I wanted to. I really did. I just got in my own way."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and held her while she sobbed. She was in full-on panic mode. Something terrible must've happened between her and EJ.

"Please tell me what's going on, Sami. What did EJ do to you this time?"

She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robe.

"Nothing," she sniffed. "That's what makes this so hard. He...he's done nothing wrong. We are happy. The kids are happy. It's everything I ever thought I wanted."

He handed her a handkerchief from his suit pocket.

"If it's so perfect between you and EJ, why are you here crying with me instead of getting dressed for your wedding?"

Sami shook her head and threw up her hands in frustration.

"I don't know! I love EJ. I just don't know if I'm still _in _love with EJ," she cried. "I don't know if I want to spend the rest of my life on this roller coaster. Can we ever really forget and forgive the things we've done to each other?"

Lucas had wanted Sami to ask herself these questions a few years ago when his engagement had ended and he thought they had a legitimate shot at being together again. He knew EJ was lurking and he had been powerless against their mutual obsession. They'd spent so long focused on destroying and possessing each other...how could either be convinced that they were actually making the right choice in committing the rest of their lives to this insanity.

"What do you want to do, Sami? Do you want to call it off?"

She shrugged. "What about the children? They want us together. They are so happy here."

"You weren't so concerned about our two children wanting us together," he snapped before he could stop himself.

She snorted and raised a brow. Lucas was right. She looked back at her wedding dress and sighed sadly.

"I just don't want to make another mistake. I'm scared," she said.

Lucas put his arm around her shoulders. He didn't know what to tell her. Sami had always been a wrecking ball, swinging back and forth in her life and taking out anyone and anything that stood in her way.

She wasn't known for caution and self reflection. She didn't think before making decisions.

Was she thinking now? Or was she just panicking?

"I just feel really rushed right now," she said. "I thought we had to do this quickly so that we'd get it done. What does that say about us? Was I really afraid that if we waited something terrible would happen and we'd never make it? If we can't last long enough to have a normal engagement, how are we supposed to last a lifetime? I should know better than anyone that going through a ceremony doesn't mean you'll have a happily ever after!"

"Have you talked to EJ about any of this?" Lucas asked softly.

She closed her eyes and a new tear rolled down her check.

"No," she admitted. "How can I? He loves me. He's given up everything to be with me. He'll just kiss me and I'll lose myself. I don't know what it is with us. When he touches me, I lose all reason."

"He seems to have that effect on every woman he's with!" Lucas quipped. "Look Sami, I'm not trying to be deliberately nasty about the guy, but he's always been obsessed with you. He's obsessed and then finds a new toy and moves on for a bit. He breaks the new toy, and he's back again. Do you really think that is love?"

Sami looked up into Lucas' eyes. There was no judgment there, only concern. He wasn't trying to hurt her or get back at EJ for all of the terrible things he'd done to him.

"I don't know," she said.

"You need to talk to EJ," he said. "You need to tell him how you are feeling before you walk down the aisle."

She couldn't talk to EJ. They didn't do "talking" very well. They fought well. They schemed well. They screwed well. That's the way it'd always been between them. Fire and ice.

She was just having cold feet, right? Maybe she needed to talk to EJ. Maybe talking to EJ would steady her nerves and reassure her that she wasn't making another wrong move.

What would he say? He'd tell her she was just nervous. He'd tell her that everything was perfect and she was just having a meltdown. Classic Sami Brady overreaction.

"I can't do it. I can't talk to him," she said. "He'll never understand."

Lucas shook his head.

He couldn't believe that he still loved this maddening woman.

He'd loved Sami Brady for as long as he could remember...ever since he'd realized that his dream of her sister Carrie was just that...a dream. Carrie was too perfect, too vanilla for Lucas. He would always be captivated by Sami and her passion for life.

Sami had so much fire. She could light up any room... or burn it down.

He'd been burned by that fire so many times.

But part of him knew that Sami would always been the love of his life. No other woman had even come close. None ever would.

Old Lucas would have taken advantage of this uncharacteristic display of vulnerability. He would have pointed out all of the evil things that EJ had done to them. He would have made his move.

Maybe Old Lucas had a point?

He touched her cheek softly. She felt so good in his arms.

Sami looked up into his eyes. What was it about the two of them together that just felt like home? Lucas would always be the man she turned to in times of need. Wasn't that what she should want in a husband? They _had _been happy together for so long...until EJ had cast his spell on her.

She loved Lucas. She'd never doubted her feelings for him.

Was it possible to love more than one man?

Sami had spent her entire adult life torn between men. Austin and Lucas. Lucas and EJ. Rafe and EJ.

Why couldn't she pick one and settle down?

"Sami, what do you want to do?"

Sami leaned slowly leaned toward Lucas and pressed her lips against his.

_Why am I doing this?_

She couldn't believe she was kissing Lucas on the day of her wedding, but it felt so good. He pulled her onto his lap and took control.

He lips molded to hers, his hands pushed aside the shoulders of her robe.

He moved from her lips to the base of her neck.

Sami moaned.

She pulled her arms free of the robe and wrapped them around his shoulders, her hands tugging at his hair.

"Lucas..."

He unclasped her bra and tossed it aside.

She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his broad shoulders, pushing him back onto her bed.

It had been so long since they'd last made love, but it felt like heaven. He rolled her beneath him and his mouth sought hers again.

She unbuckled his belt and pulled at his pants. He chuckled, pulling away from her long enough to lose the rest of his clothes.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Sami?" he asked her, lifting her chin so that their eyes locked. "You aren't doing this to sabotage your own wedding, are you?"

She wanted to look away, but couldn't. She nodded.

"I want you, Lucas," she answered honestly.

Old Lucas smiled triumphantly. New Lucas had doubts.

"What about EJ?"

Sami's eyes clouded and she cursed.

He was right. Making love to Lucas would feel incredible. But it would be a mistake.

Lucas could see the struggle on her beautiful features. He pulled away from her and reached for his pants. He couldn't do this.

"I'm sorry," she said, with genuine regret. "I'm so sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Abigail glared at Chad across the room.

Sami, Johnny and Sidney didn't deserve this. Chad was right.

She loved EJ, but she had no right to love him. He had a family. He had obligations she could never understand.

"I can't handle this," she admitted. "I need to leave."

She turned away from both men and fled the room before either could stop her.

She reached the hallway in time to see her Uncle Lucas slamming a bedroom door at the end of the hall. He looked awful. His face was red and his shirt was rumpled and untucked.

"Lucas..."

Abigail heard Sami call his name through the door.

She wasn't the only one.

EJ had followed her out into the hall.

His face was dark with anger.

He blocked Lucas's path.

"What is going on here, Lucas?" he demanded.

Lucas snorted and pushed him aside. "Maybe you should talk to your precious Samantha about that?"

He stopped and looked back at Abigail standing beside his longtime rival.

He looked from her to EJ and back again. His eyes turned cold.

"Abigail, what are you doing with EJ?" he asked. "EJ, you've already been with my mother and two of my ex wives...did you really need my niece, too?"

Abigail blushed and shook her head.

"She's with me. You have no right to talk about Abigail like that," Chad said from the doorway.

Lucas shook his head and cursed.

"I don't understand any of you," he said with contempt.

He looked down at Sami, who now stood in her robe at the end of the hall.

"I love you, Sami. I always will," he said. "I'm not the guy that is going to kill for you or kidnap a rival to get you. I'm just the man that has always been there for you. I'm not going to beg you to love me. I already know that you love me. You asked for my advice, so I'm going to give it. Take a break from all of us. Leave Salem for a few weeks. Clear your head. Decide what you want on your own. That's the only way you'll ever know if marrying EJ is what you really want for the rest of your life."

Sami's mouth dropped. She looked at EJ and burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, EJ," she whispered.

He was stunned.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

Chad actually laughed behind him.

"For a brilliant lawyer and businessman, you can be remarkably dense, brother. Are you sure you didn't suffer brain damage when Sami shot you in the head?" Chad quipped. "Your maybe bride-to-be loves her ex husband. From the looks of it, she was just 'loving' him this morning. Not that you should judge, mind you. Not with your track record..."

"Shut up, Chad!" EJ and Abigail said in unison.

EJ walked up to Sami and took her hand.

"You don't want to get married?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know what I want. I don't want to make another mistake. Do you want this?"

EJ looked back at Abigail, Chad and Lucas. He couldn't believe they were having this discussion in front of a crowd.

He loved Samantha, but wasn't his current situation with Abigail proof that, at least on some level, he had doubts? He'd spent last night making love to another woman...a woman for whom he was starting to develop feelings.

How could he say that he had no doubts?

"Maybe a break is best," he said sadly. "I don't want to hurt you or the children anymore."

Sami hadn't expected him to give in quite so easily. He should have been kissing her doubts away and fighting for her like he always did. Was something else going on?

Suddenly suspicious, she looked down the hall at Abigail. Abigail and Chad were finished. They had been finished for quite some time. Neither should have been up here... As EJ's brother, Chad had been invited to the wedding but he had declined.

Abigail had been around a lot since she'd ended things with Chad...

"What are you doing here, Abigail?"

Abby narrowed her eyes at Sami. Sami had clearly just been making love with her Uncle Lucas. She didn't have to justify anything to this woman.

"I'm not sure, Sami," she said honestly. "I was just leaving. You two should be alone."

She turned to walk away, but Sami refused to be dismissed.

"What's going on, Abigail? Why are you up here and not downstairs with the other guests?"

Abigail swore inwardly. She didn't want to be in the middle of this. If Sami wanted to call off her own wedding for her own doubts, fine. That was great. If she really was in love with Lucas, better still. Abigail sincerely believed that they were meant to be together anyway. If she moved on with Lucas and never found out about EJ and Abby, that would be best for everyone.

"There are guests waiting downstairs, Sami," she said. "Uncle Lucas and I should probably go so you can decide what you want to do about them."

"You may want to zip your pants first, Lucas," Chad pointed out with a wry smile. "I'll walk you out, Abigail."

Abigail was going to protest, but thought better of it given that Lucas thought she was there with him.

EJ watched the unlikely trio walk down the stairs, grabbed Samantha's arm and led her back into her room.

Clearly, a lot had gone on in there.

Her bra was lying atop her wedding bouquet, her panties wadded up at the foot of the bed. The blankets were rumpled.

The obvious evidence of Samantha's betrayal hurt. Despite everything, he loved her.

He sighed.

Why did these things always happen with the two of them? Why could they never just be happy together?

"Samantha, what happened?"

She wrapped her arms around her chest and shook her head.

"I don't really know. At the rehearsal yesterday, everything just felt so off. I can't explain it," she said. "I went to my mother's and I felt this panic set in. I love you EJ. I am just so confused." 

"Did you have sex with Lucas this morning?" he asked.

Her shoulders heaved and she started crying again. No one could cry like Samantha Brady. It was the 'I'm caught, I'm sorry, please feel awful for me' cry that only Samantha could actually sell.

"No," she said truthfully. "We stopped before it got to that point."

EJ swore aloud. He couldn't believe this was actually happening again.

They had a garden full of guests who were probably pacing bets against it, but he'd sincerely believed that he and Samantha could make it work this time.

Then Abigail had come into the picture...

He was shocked by how little Samantha's confession actually hurt. EJ was not known for taking betrayal lightly, but he honestly blamed himself for this situation.

Had Samantha sensed his conflict? Could she tell that he'd been distracted? Had he neglected her? Had he unwittingly pushed her back into Lucas's arms?

Samantha required a tremendous amount of attention. He thought he'd always give her everything she could have wanted. Then his sister had turned their lives around by scheming against her brother. Had their fate really been sealed the day of Kristen and Brady's wedding?

EJ would have never slept with Abigail if his relationship with Samantha had been solid. Had that last breach of trust been the final nail in the coffin?

"I think I should go tell our guests that the wedding is off," he said softly. "You stay here. You would not want anyone to see you like this."

He turned to walk out.

"EJ, I'm so sorry," Sami said. "I didn't want us to end. I think Lucas is right, though. I need some space to decide what I need and want for the rest of my life. I owe that to myself and my kids."

EJ looked back at her and smiled sadly. He knew he would always love this woman. She was so beautiful and full of fire. She understood him. She knew him. Maybe that was their downfall? They knew each other so well that they could never trust each other.

"I think I do, too," he said. "Goodbye, Samantha."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EJ sat alone enjoying a quiet cup of tea at Club TBD. It was a slow Friday afternoon. Only a handful of customers shared the chic and trendy space, most too absorbed in their smart phones to pay attention to the casually dressed man in the corner with his head in the Salem Spectator.

He wished he had the heart to actually read it.

It'd been a month since his latest, disastrous almost-wedding.

Samantha had moved out of the Dimera Mansion and taken their children and her mother on an extended holiday. Johnny had texted him a photo of the children at Disneyworld this morning. He said they were having a wonderful time.

"Wish you were here, daddy!"

The children didn't understand that Mommy and Daddy's separation was forever. They'd been back and forth so many times, it was just an unfortunate part of their reality.

EJ traced his finger over his son's excited face and smiled. He had always wanted to take the children places like that, but work and Salem drama had always interfered.

He was happy that Samantha was finally free to take the time and enjoy the children.

They hadn't spoken much since that morning when he'd walked out of her room beyond a few short text messages and a few phone calls. Surprisingly, as passionate as they'd both always been about each other, their break up had been very calm.

What could they say, actually?

EJ had feelings for someone else...as did Samantha.

He was falling for Abigail Deveraux.

"What the devil about I going to do about it?" he muttered to himself.

He'd chased Samantha for most of his adult life. He honestly did not know what to do next.

It was like Abigail had said that fateful night at the cabin... "there's no history here but the one we write for ourselves."

Did he want to try to start over again with Abigail? Was he ready to move on? How would that work in Salem?

Abigail had been avoiding him since the day of the wedding. She'd sent him a text asking for space. She wanted to give him time to decide if what they were feeling was real.

Chad had stayed on at the Dimera Mansion and was back to work at the club. Things were still tense between them, but EJ had actually enjoyed having his brother back in his life.

Chad wanted a second chance with Abigail. He'd made that perfectly clear. He firmly believed that Abigail would not risk her family's displeasure to be with a newly free EJ.

"_Do you really think the Hortons are going to allow that to happen? Abigail is their princess. They will not accept EJ Dimera into the family fold."_

Should EJ step back and allow his brother to try to make things work with Abigail? What did Abigail want?

She'd told him she loved him. Did she really mean it? Had she just been caught up in the emotion of their affair?

What did EJ want?

_I want Abigail._

"Enjoying the news?"

EJ looked up at the sound of William's voice.

He smiled. The friendship he had developed with his former stepson had not diminished because of his breakup with Samantha. William knew both of them well. He was worried that his parents might try to rekindle their romance. He didn't want to see Arianna suffer because of potential issues between her grandparents.

_How would William feel if he knew I was interested in his favorite cousin?_

_Did you seriously just ask yourself that question, EJ?_

"William! Good to see you," he said, rising to shake the young man's hand. He motioned for William to take the chair across from him.

Will looked down at the photo of the children still showing on EJ's phone screen.

"Mom wanted Sonny, Arianna and I to meet them in Orlando. She said the kids and grandma are really enjoying themselves."

EJ sighed. "Johnny has always loved Lightning McQueen."

Will laughed.

"Yeah. I'm glad he's getting this experience. I've never been to Disney. Things were so unsteady when I was growing up. Mom and Dad were kind of all over the place."

William's childhood had been a mess. Samantha had spent the majority of his childhood going from man to man and revenge scheme to revenge scheme.

EJ certainly had not helped make it any easier for the boy.

"You should go, William," he said. "It would be good for all of you. I know your mother would enjoy it."

Will shook his head and laughed again. "I'd rather wait until Arianna is older. Besides, Mom needs this time alone. Grandma is helping with the kids a lot. Mom is getting some spa pampering and the chance to just relax."

"I'm happy for her, William. Honestly. I really man that," he said. "I want your mom to have whatever makes her happy."

EJ saw a sadness come over Will's face. William pitied EJ. William had found his soul mate in Sonny. They hadn't needed years of lies and manipulation to come together. They'd faced life's hurdles with class and dignity. EJ prayed that would continue.

They were good men.

EJ was not a good man.

He looked away from William. He did not deserve William's sympathy.

"I'm glad you're being so good about this, EJ," William said. "I'm proud of her for stepping back and trying to find what she needs for herself. I'm sorry if saying that hurts you. She's always been so impulsive and reckless. I hope this is a step in the right direction for her."

EJ was truly impressed with William's maturity. He was such a young man and he had so much riding on his shoulders already. Married at a young age and raising his daughter whose mother was facing 10-20 years in prison, Will could not afford to make impulsive decisions.

He'd made his daughter the center of his life. Sonny had done the same.

"I am too, actually," EJ said. "Even though we are no longer together, I will always love your mother, William. She's the mother of my children and we've had a lot of happy memories."

"You're a good father, EJ," William said. "You've been a second father to me. I've learned a lot from you."

Abigail walked into Club TBD and immediately spotted EJ and Will.

She'd deliberately avoided EJ for the last month.

She'd been so confused and tormented by what they'd done and the feelings she'd allowed herself to develop. The guilt she felt for her part in ruining EJ's relationship had been overwhelming.

She wanted time for both of them to decide where they stood in their relationship. Was there an actual relationship that both wanted to pursue?

She walked over to EJ's table and put her arm around Will.

"I haven't seen you in ages," she smiled warmly at Will, but her eyes never left EJ's beautiful face.

_Oh my God, he looks good._

He was just as potent after a month's separation.

"Abigail! Where have you been? Chad has been hanging around the apartment hoping you'll stop by to see Arianna so he can talk to you."

She rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about Chad," she said firmly.

"So are you still seeing Ben, then?" Will asked. "I know you were spending some time together. Has he been keeping you all to himself?"

Abigail looked over her shoulder at Ben as he worked behind the bar. He was such a nice guy. She'd really enjoyed being with him. But he wasn't EJ...

Would any man ever top EJ Dimera?

"You've been dating Ben, Abigail?" EJ asked, his eyes dark.

She raised a brow. Was he jealous?

"Not really," she said. "We've seen each other a few times socially. I haven't been out at all over the last month or so, though. Work has been way too busy."

He shoulders visibly relaxed. She smiled inwardly. He _had _been jealous.

"How are you, EJ? I was sorry about the wedding," she said softly.

Their eyes met and a rush of heat washed over her.

There it was. That spark.

God. She still wanted him.

She still loved him.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," he said. "I'm well. I think things happen for a reason sometimes, don't you?"

She nodded.

"I agree. Fate is an interesting thing," she said. She looked down at Will who was observing the interaction between them with interest.

"I just hope we all find the love that Will and Sonny share," she said with a bright smile. "The two of you are an inspiration of what true love should be."

Will grinned. "I'm a lucky man."

"How have you been Abigail?" EJ asked.

Abigail shrugged at EJ and sat in the chair next to Will.

"I'm exhausted from all of this work at the hospital. Mom is a task master. Luckily, she's giving me the weekend off. I'm trying to decide on a quick getaway. I'd love to get out of Salem for a few days," she said.

"You should take the ferry out to the cabin, Abby," Will said. "I know you've always loved it there."

Abigail felt her cheeks heat and she pretended to dig through her purse so Will wouldn't see her blush.

"Oh yeah," she said quickly. "I've always loved my time at the cabin."

She pulled her cell phone from her purse, making a fake gesture of checking the time.

"Would you like your usual, Abigail?"

She looked up at Ben and blushed again.

Ben and EJ at the same table... somehow she'd managed to avoid the two men meeting.

"Honestly, I'd love to, but I really can't stay," she said with a fake smile. "I need to tie up some loose ends at the hospital before I take off."

Ben walked over to her and smiled. "No problem. I'll text you. We should get together sometime. I'm missed you."

Abigail tilted her head. "Sure..."

EJ folded his newspaper and watched Abigail's painfully uncomfortable reaction to Ben's question. Abigail was a beautiful woman. He knew other men would want to be with her. His brother Chad was openly trying to court her. And now this Ben chap was in the picture... He made a mental note to have his men look into Ben's background. If he was going to have competition for Abigail's affections, he wanted to know everything about him.

"EJ, I really need to talk to you about that fundraiser that Dimera Enterprises is sponsoring for the children's unit at the hospital. Do you think you could pencil me in for an appointment sometime next week?"

EJ nodded, all business. "Why don't I just follow you back in now? I'm free today. I am very excited about working with the children's wing. The work that your doctors did on Johnny's eye saved my son's sight. It's my pleasure to help out whenever I can."

Abigail smiled. "That's great. I really appreciate everything you've done for the hospital."

Will laughed. "Yeah...underneath the criminal exterior, the Dimeras are all fluffy teddy bears!"

EJ laughed along with William.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, William."

They excused themselves from Will and walked out of the club, staying silent as they walked through the Horton Town Square.

How would this conversation go, Abigail wondered? There was so much to say.

They walked to the gardens. EJ sat on a bench and motioned for Abigail to join him.

She shook her head.

"I think I'll stand," she said. Standing gave her a little power. She'd need all of the power she could get when dealing with this man.

EJ drank in the sight of her. She looked lovely as always. She wore a long, black and white chevron printed skirt with a black tank top. She'd changed her hair, he noted. She'd added some darker pieces that brought out the richness of her chocolate eyes. She wore her hair braided loosely over one shoulder.

"I'm happy to see you, Abigail," he said softly. "I've worried about you."

She turned her back to him and scanned the area to make sure they were alone.

"You needn't worry about me," she said. "I'm fine...just really busy like I said earlier. I just needed some time away from you to get my head straight."

He noted the stiffness of her shoulders. This conversation was awkward for both of them.

"I appreciate that, Abigail. It's been an enlightening month for me as well."

"Where do things stand between you and Sami?"

She hadn't meant to blurt out the question quite like that, but her nerves got the better of her.

Damn that nervous, verbal diarrhea.

EJ grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. He needed to see her eyes.

Her eyes were filled with worry and she was nibbling on her lower lip. She pulled away from him.

She couldn't think with him touching her.

"We are finished," he said simply.

She arched a brow. "You're sure?"

He nodded.

"We've only talked on the phone, but I know that I no longer feel for Samantha what I once did," he admitted. "We both agree that it is best to end things."

Abigail could see the truth on his face. He was sincere. He was finished with Sami.

"What _do_ you feel for her?"

EJ was constantly surprised by Abigail's frankness. She didn't believe in dancing around a subject.

"I love her, Abigail. I will always love her on some level," he said. "I am not _in _love with Samantha. I was obsessed with her for eight years for a variety of reasons. Most of them terrible. I nearly destroyed everything and everyone because of that obsession."

Abigail understood obsession. She'd experienced a bit of that with Austin. She could only imagine what eight years of that would've felt like.

"Do you really want to know how I feel about Samantha...or how I feel about you?"

She frowned. Of course she wanted to know how he felt about her. She'd always wanted to know how he felt about her. She just wasn't certain she would like his answer.

What if he said their affair was a mistake and he had no interest in pursuing a relationship with her now that he was free? What if he said he was no longer attracted to her?

Did she really want to know?

"If you'd like to tell," she answered.

He laughed. He hadn't expected that answer.

"I find you captivating, Abigail Deveraux," he said. "I can't get you out of my mind. Your eyes haunt my waking moments and your lips tease my dreams. They way you make me feel terrifies and excites me. I'm not accustomed to not controlling my life. With you Abigail, I have no control."

Abigail smiled.

_Wow. _

She walked up to him and cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"I think control is overrated, Mr. Dimera," she laughed and brushed his lips with hers.

It was a slight touch, but after a month apart, that slight touch was enough to send a surge of desire through EJ. He pulled her closer, crushing her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"I am beginning to agree, Miss Deveraux." He pulled her down for a deeper kiss, his tongue meeting hers and exploring her mouth.

She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

_This is going to get crazy in a hurry if we don't stop._

_We are in public._

They broke apart like nervous teenagers at the sound of a bicycle whizzing by on the nearby path.

Abigail was flushed with excitement. EJ was breathing heavily. The passion in his eyes was enough to make her go weak in the knees.

"Do you have to go back to work today?" he asked with a wicked grin.

She shrugged.

"Dimera Enterprises is the hospital's biggest donor. I guess I could spare some time for the man in charge. What exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Dimera?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Abigail awoke with a start.

She was naked and in a strange bed.

She looked at the man beside her.

She smiled.

_Oh yes. This wasn't a dream._

She'd fallen asleep in EJ's arms, in his bed, in the Dimera mansion.

He'd brought her to his home this afternoon. Stefano was travelling. They'd had the huge house to themselves all evening.

Abigail had not planned to immediately jump back into bed with EJ.

She'd wanted to wait...to take things slowly and see if there was more than just an insanely electric, sexual chemistry between them.

_I love him. _

_But does he love me?_

EJ squeezed her closer against his body.

"I did not intend to fall asleep, Abigail," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I am sorry."

She placed feather-light kisses along his chest.

His eyes were filled with emotion when he pulled her into his arms from a sweat, lingering kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and slid up onto him.

EJ's lips travelled from her mouth to the base of her neck.

"EJ..." Abigail moaned when his hands sought her breasts.

He rolled her beneath him.

"Abigail, you are precious to me," he murmured, his eyes burning into hers.

She touched his cheek softly.

He lowered his head and claimed her mouth again.

She ran her hands along his strong shoulders and down his back. His body was so perfect.

His lips moved down to her breasts, his tongue circling her nipple.

"So lovely," he whispered against her puckering flesh.

She arched into him. He felt so good. His teeth nipped and she cried out.

His fingers trailed down her abdomen.

"I do not deserve you," he said as his lips followed his hands.

"Oh God," Abigail cried as his lips moved even lower.

His mouth on her sex drove her wild. She thrashed beneath him. His fingers filled her while his lips and tongue devoured her.

She started trembling, her body so close to spiraling out of control.

"Please, EJ..." she begged.

He chuckled wickedly against her.

He pulled her body up against his and turned her around, driving into her quivering body from behind.

"Ohhh..."

The pleasure was so intense, so deep, Abigail exploded around him.

EJ grabbed her hair and turned her face to his, kissing her as he continued to move inside her. He cupped her breast with his other hand, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

They climaxed together, her body pulsing around his.

Abigail held on and waited while the tremors subsided, safe in the arms of the man she knew she loved.

She couldn't believe they were actually together.

_Like this._

It felt so right.

They collapsed, spent, against the pillows of his bed. EJ reached for her hand and threaded his fingers through hers.

"Wow," he said breathlessly.

She grinned. "I don't have a lot of experience, but I think 'wow' probably is a pretty mild word."

He pulled their joined hands to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"I have so many thoughts going through my mind right now, I don't know where to start, Abigail."

She laughed happily. "You don't have to say anything at all."

He shifted to his side so he could look into her eyes. He looked so happy, Abigail's smile widened.

"We need to talk about how we want to proceed with this, sweetheart," he said, his eyes never leaving her face.

Abigail nodded. "Do you want to proceed with this, EJ? Do you want to try to be with me?"

EJ released her hand and traced her full lips with his thumb.

"It will shock all of Salem, Abigail. It will turn your life upside down," he said gravely. "I'm accustomed to being scandalous, darling. You aren't. When we first made love, you were terrified of never being able to show your face in this town again."

Abigail licked the tip of his thumb mischievously.

"I know I was. You were with Sami and I didn't know you the way I do now," she said. "A lot of great loves in this town have started with scandal. I think if we can be sensitive to our families, it's doable. You're worth it, EJ. What we could have together is worth the fireworks."

His heart melted at the honest emotion in her beautiful eyes. She loved him. He knew it.

"Abigail, it's not just me you'd be taking on. I am the heir to the most notorious family in Salem. I can be pretty ruthless at times. I'm not a hero."

She raised a brow.

"You hired a hit man to kill Nick, EJ. As you've said, you're a bad man," she quipped. "It's not like I'm not aware of your reputation. My only request is that you don't intentionally hurt the people I love. I am not going to try to change you. I fell in love with you, EJ...not the man I hoped you would become."

EJ traced her collar bone with his finger tips.

"I will never intentionally hurt you, Abigail. But I promise you, there will be times I anger you. There will also be times that I cannot share everything with you. Protecting you is important to me. In my father's world, there are things you are safer not knowing. I love my father, Abigail. I love my work. Please do not ask me to give either up."

Abigail looked down to avoid his searching gaze. She was nervous about Stefano and she hated lies. She understood EJ's point of view. She would never want to be forced to choose between her family and anyone. Family loyalty meant everything.

"I get it, EJ. I don't need to know everything," she said. "I draw a line at deliberately lying to me, though. That's a deal breaker for me. If you can't tell me something, tell me that you can't tell me. I don't want to be surprised by something awful down the road. I think I can handle that. I have to trust you or this will never work."

EJ smiled. She was so brave. She knew nothing of his world, but was willing to trust him.

"Most importantly, I've got two children, Abigail. Johnny and Sidney adore you, but it may be difficult to get them to accept the two of us together. Are you okay with stepping into that role?"

Abigail's face lit up. She loved his children. No, she hadn't anticipated stepping into a family role quite yet in her life, but she liked the idea of being a part of their lives.

"I love your children, EJ. I'm honored you would include me in their lives."

EJ had never doubted Abigail's answer. He and the children would be lucky to have her. Samantha, however, might not feel that way.

"I wonder if we should wait a while before telling the kids that we are together? They are still adjusting to your break up and they've been through a lot," Abigail said softly.

"Samantha may not give us that luxury," he admitted. "I am afraid that if she takes this badly, it may be difficult for all of us. Especially you. Samantha has a bad history of vendettas."

Finally. They were addressing the white elephant in the room. Samantha Brady.

"Are you sure she's ready to give you up?" Abigail whispered.

EJ wanted to say yes. She'd called off the wedding. They'd agreed that they wanted to end their relationship.

But that didn't mean Samantha would be ok with EJ moving on...especially with Abigail Deveraux.

"We cannot let her find out that our relationship started this winter," he said. "If she feels betrayed, we will have a war. She will forget about her wedding day romp with Lucas. She enjoys revenge."

Abigail agreed. She did not want to take on Sami Brady.

"Maybe we should hide this a little longer. I don't want to risk her trying to come between you and your children. We betrayed her. Maybe we owe her some time to adjust?"

EJ agreed.

"I will tell her. It will be best for all of us. If she hears it from someone else, we will never have any peace. I will, however, wait until she returns to Salem."

Abigail nodded. Telling Sami would take their relationship to the next level. It would become real.

Would all of Salem see her as EJ Dimera's rebound girl? They would think she'd lost her mind.

Was she truly prepared for the backlash? Was she prepared for her mother's disappointment?

She looked at EJ. He was so beautiful, so strong. He was what she wanted. She wanted a chance to walk through the Horton Town Square on his arm. She wanted to be his...no matter what.

"Why me, EJ?" Abigail asked suddenly. "You've been with some pretty incredible women in the past. Why do you want to be with me? It would be so much easier to pretend this never happened and move on."

EJ hadn't expected that question. He had loved some amazing women. He'd always been drawn to beautiful, strong, powerful women who understood him and enjoyed his power and position. Every women he had ever loved had needed him...his money, his connections, his ability to make problems go away.

It was a fair question.

"Honestly, Abigail?"

Her eyes were wide and filled with worry, but she nodded.

"It's simple, Abigail," he said. "I need you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Abigail fumbled with her keys outside her front door in the pitch dark. It was almost 2 a.m. and not a single light shone in the windows of the Horton house. Relieved, she hoped that she could sneak into the foyer and up the stairs without waking her mother or JJ.

EJ had tried to persuade her to stay the night, but Abigail wasn't sure how she would explain her absence to her mother.

_I'm 25-years-old. Why am I sneaking around like a teenager?_

She finally found the key and opened the door, peaking around the corner to make sure that her mother hadn't fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for her.

She tip toed to the stairs.

"Did you have a nice evening, Abigail?"

She froze at the bottom step.

Chad?

The lamp beside her grandmother's favorite chair clicked on, revealing Chad Dimera leaning casually against the wall.

Abigail tensed.

"Chad, what the hell are you doing in my house at 2 a.m.?"

Chad smirked and took in her disheveled appearance. She'd left EJ's in a hurry, her shower-damp hair into a messy bun. Her make-up free face flushed with anger.

"Why are you here, Chad? My mother..."

"Reconciled with Dr. Jonas tonight...I'm guessing she's been doing the same thing you've been doing. JJ is staying with friends. We are quite alone, Abigail. No need to worry about waking anyone."

Abigail shook her head and walked back to the door, holding it open for him. She took out her cell phone and flashed him EJ's number on the call screen.

"I'm calling EJ, Chad. You shouldn't be here. How did you get in?"

He walked toward her and placed his hand over hers on the door.

"Tsk, tsk. Are you calling your big, bad boyfriend over to throw out his kid brother? That isn't very nice, sweetheart."

The feel of his hand on hers brought back memories of his touch on her body. She shivered. No. She wouldn't think about that. She was in love with EJ. Chad was in her past. He had no place in her future.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, Chad? I don't have to call EJ. I can just call Aunt Hope and report a break in."

Chad had always admired Abigail's spirit. He'd had a few drinks at the Brady Pub and decided it was time to make Abigail see him. He loved her. He was the man she was supposed to love...not his overly sexed, ego maniac of a brother who would tire of her in a month and crawl begging back to his disgusting ex.

Even knowing that she'd just dragged herself from his brother's bed didn't deter him from wanting to throw her over his shoulder and take her upstairs. He'd erase EJs touch from her body. The memory of the way her body had molded to his was painfully arousing.

It had always been so good between them. Couldn't Abigail remember that?

"You are astonishingly predictable, Abigail. I knew you wouldn't have moved your spare key from its hiding place," he said, pulling her key from his back pocket and holding it up for her inspection.

He stumbled a bit and reached for her shoulders. The smell of alcohol on his breath made Abigail raise her brows.

"You've been drinking? Really? You got drunk and snuck into my house?"

Abigail shook her head, looking at him closely. His eyes were bloodshot. Clearly, he'd been drinking.

"I had a few drinks and came to wait for you to finish up with Big Brother. You were at my house. I couldn't sit in my room knowing you were in my home having sex with my brother," he said. "You should be with me. We love each other. Everything I did, I did for you. You have to forgive me."

Abigail took the key from his hand and dropped it in her purse. She had no intentions of having this conversation with Chad...drunk or sober. Their relationship was over. She'd moved on. He needed to move on, too.

She shook his hand off of hers and pointed to her car parked in the driveway.

"Either I'm calling a cab, or I'm taking you home. You decide. You need to leave and you can't drive in this condition," she said.

He laughed and snaked his arm around her back, pulling her up against his chest.

"I'm a Dimera, Abigail. You like Dimeras, don't you Abby? Why is that?"

She dropped her purse and tried to free herself from his hold. He was so large and strong. Her mind was racing. She was afraid of him. She never thought she could be afraid of Chad. They'd been friends for so long.

But this wasn't her Chad. This was a different man than the one that had left Salem this to recover from his gunshot wound.

He reached up and loosened her hair from its bun, running his fingers through the long, damp tresses. He brought a handful of her hair to his face and inhaled her scent.

"You don't smell like EJ," he said.

Icy fear ran through her veins as she stared up into his dark eyes. She had to get away from him. She was just inside the door. If she could just maneuver him over, she could shut him out and lock the door.

"Please, Chad, stop," she whispered. "I know you don't want to hurt me. This isn't like you."

Chad dropped her hair and ran his knuckles over her cheek bone before tracing her full, lower lip with his thumb.

"This isn't like me?" he asked. "You don't want 'me.' You want EJ. This is exactly what EJ would do, isn't it?"

His lips crashed down onto hers with punishing force. His tongue swept inside and warred with hers, daring her, taunting her. He pushed her against the wall and ground the hard evidence of his arousal against her core.

Abigail pushed against him, pounding her fists into his chest. He wouldn't budge.

She tried to turn her head away, but his hands moved to hold her firmly in place and at the mercy of his desire.

Chad had never touched her like this. He'd never been anything but kind and gentle with her.

He grabbed her hands and held them over her head against the wall. He pulled back and gazed into her eyes.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you, Abigail," he whispered. "No matter what has happened between us, and despite the fact that I despise that you let EJ touch you, I would never hurt you."

Abigail's breath caught at the hurt in his voice. She hadn't cared about hurting Chad with her actions. He had chosen to lie to her. He had to have realized that his choice would force her to end things.

She remembered having a conversation with EJ before their affair when he'd basically told her that she was a fool for not wanting someone to love her enough to do anything to have her. Hadn't she volunteered to carry on an affair with EJ knowing he was sworn to Sami and their children? Who had Chad really hurt? If Cameron had really loved her, he would have fought for her. Abigail had helped destroy a family. Chad had made a mistake, but she was far from perfect herself.

"Chad, I'm sorry that I hurt you," she said honestly. "But you really need to let me go. Please. I've made so many mistakes. I have done so many things I regret. I've hurt a lot of people. I understand that you can get caught up in a situation and it can get out of control and you lose sight of yourself. I get it, Chad. I do."

Chad leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes. He'd wanted her to understand. He'd dreamt about it. He'd known there would be a time she'd look at him and tell him that she had forgiven him and that she realized that she still loved him.

"God, Abigail. You have no idea what that means to me," he whispered against her skin. He slowly claimed her lips again. "I love you so much."

Abigail turned her head away from him.

He pulled back.

"What? You said you understood? I made a mistake. You made a mistake. We can work through this."

Abigail's eyes filled with tears.

"Chad, we can't. I'm so sorry. I can't do this with you. I love EJ. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's the truth. I tried not to love him. I can't help it."

Chad's face hardened with anger. He dropped her hands as if they'd scalded him.

He turned away from her and slammed the door shut.

"You CAN'T be serious, Abigail!"

Abigail rushed to the living room to put some distance between them. His anger frightened her. She could tell he was barely holding on to his self control.

She wished her brother was home. She didn't want to be alone with Chad. She wanted him out of her house. She looked down at her phone and realized it was still on EJ's contact screen. She hit the dial button and dropped the phone in her pocket, praying EJ would pick up and realize that she needed help. She didn't want to risk Chad seeing her on the phone. She honestly did not know what he would do right now.

"You cannot love, EJ, Abigail. That's got to be some kind of sick joke," he said, turning back to her.

"Chad, can we have this conversation tomorrow? I really need you to leave now. Please," she said, raising her voice, hoping EJ had picked up the phone and could hear her. "You really need to leave now."

Chad laughed and raked a hand through his hair. He shook his head.

"This is ridiculous, Abigail. Unbelievable. Are you telling me that you want to try to have a life with my brother? EJ Dimera? The EJ Dimera that has broken every law on the books? You dumped me because I lied to a man who wasn't strong enough to fight for you, but you are going to pursue a man that was sleeping with Sami Brady and you at the same time? You are going to try to be with a man who has NEVER been faithful to anyone?"

Abigail knew it sounded crazy. Chad was right. She had no reason to believe that EJ would be any different with her than he'd been with anyone else. He wasn't asking her any questions that wouldn't be asked of her all over Salem once word of their involvement got out?

She sighed and threw up her hands in frustration.

"You're right, Chad. You're right. I should forgive you for what you did to me. You're right. I may be a fool for trying to start something with EJ. I know only a fraction of his past and it's enough to send most people running away," she cried. "But the truth is this...I may be a fool, but I honestly believe that I'd be a bigger fool to not try to see where my feelings for him can lead. I feel more alive with EJ than I ever have before. I love the way he makes me feel."

Chad smirked. He walked back over to her grandmother's chair and grabbed his cell phone from the seat. He thumbed across the screen and crossed the room to reach her. He held up the phone for her to see the screen.

It was a picture of the two of them. It was a beautiful picture of them lounging by the lake taken the previous summer. Abigail's face was glowing with happiness. Her arms were wrapped around his back and she was sitting in his lap. Chad's face was buried in the curve of her neck and he was wearing a lopsided grin.

She remembered the day clearly. They'd wanted to have a romantic picnic, just the two of them. Their afternoon had been crashed by Will and Sonny, but it had turned into a great double date. They'd enjoyed the lake all day and spent all night making love. It had been perfect.

"Are you going to tell me that you weren't 'alive' that day, Abigail? I know you were 'alive' that night," Chad insisted. "You were so happy. You were carefree with me. There was no worrying about Sami Brady or EJ and Sami's kids. Are you ever carefree with EJ? How could you ever just relax and enjoy each other? How 'alive' can you be if you have to spend every waking moment waiting for Sami's revenge when she finds out?"

A loud banging on the door interrupted their conversation. Abigail jumped, running to the door before Chad could get in her way.

EJ wasted no time before walking over to his brother and getting in his face.

"What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night, Chad? I believe that Abigail has made it perfectly clear that she wants you to leave?"

EJ nodded to the front door.

"I think you need to leave, Chad."

Chad smiled cockily. He looked over EJ's shoulder to Abigail.

"I'll leave, EJ," he said. "I said what I wanted to say to Abigail. You'll remember that day at the lake, won't you Abigail? Think about what your life used to be like...how easy it once was. No baggage. Think about it."

He walked around EJ and cupped Abigail's cheek in his hand. She stiffened, but didn't pull away.

"You remember, don't you?"

Abigail closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"Please go, Chad. I can't do this anymore. Not tonight."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He looked back at EJ.

"I love her, EJ. I've always loved her. That isn't going to change just because you've decided that she's worth taking a chance on."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sami Brady dropped her purse and overnight bag on the floor beside her new front door and sighed.

_Welcome home Samantha._

Her new home was a lovely, four bedroom condominium in her mother's building. Furnished by her mother's favorite decorator in her absence, it felt open and fresh.

Much like its owner.

It'd been six weeks since she'd fled Salem in a confused and lost mess. She'd walked out the door of the Dimera mansion and left with her life in ruins. She'd taken Johnny, Sidney and her mother and traveled all over the country. They'd had no schedule, no plan. They stayed in one spot until Sami was ready to move on. She'd spent that time truly enjoying her children and working through her feelings with her mother.

She'd never spent so much time dedicated to her family. No fighting, no scheming, no lies...she'd taken six weeks and devoted them completely to healing and finding a new direction in her life.

She felt rejuvenated.

Then she'd received a text message last week that had stirred old demons.

She looked down at the image on her cell phone and narrowed her eyes.

It could be a fake. It could be someone's idea of a sick joke.

Sami's money was on Kate Roberts. This text was exactly the kind of stunt she would pull to get Sami riled up enough to come back to town.

But why?

She ran her finger over the screen.

It wasn't possible.

EJ would never make love to Abigail Deveraux.

If the clothing in the picture was any indicator of the timeframe, this betrayal would have occurred some time during the winter...well before their break up.

EJ would never have cheated on her.

She walked through the open concept living and dining room space to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. In addition to sending her things, Harold had stocked her refrigerator with everything she could possibly need to start fresh with her children.

She may not be a member of the Dimera household anymore, but Johnny and Sidney would always be Dimeras. When she'd called last week to inquire about moving their things, Harold had told her that EJ had asked him to make sure that the transition went as smoothly as possible.

She grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to the large windows that dominated most of the southern wall. Her view of the Horton Town Square was similar to her mother's and was one of the main reasons she'd wanted this space. She wanted to be in the middle of everything.

The children were with her grandmother at the Brady Pub for the day so Sami could settle in to the condo. She'd spent so much time with them, she'd grown accustomed to the noise and craziness that accompanied three young children. The condo's silence was strange, but peaceful.

It was a gorgeous day for shopping in the Square. The sun was shining and it was unseasonably mild for mid August. School would start next week. Sidney would go to preschool and Johnny and Allie would be in first grade at the Catholic school her brother Eric had helped build.

Before Kristen Dimera had drugged and raped him, ruining his vocation as a priest.

Sami gritted her teeth. Eric had loved the priesthood. That toxic woman had destroyed his dream. Even after all of these months, she still felt his pain.

Not having to call that woman her sister in law was a definite plus. Not marrying EJ had spared her...and Eric...that indignity.

EJ...

Almost as if summoned by her thoughts, she saw EJ walk through the square toward the outdoor seating area at the restaurant.

She hadn't actually seen him since the day of their failed wedding.

She looked back down at the picture on her phone.

Had EJ really cheated on her with Abigail? Was that why he'd been so distracted? Was that why she'd felt like something was off?

She was no longer in love with EJ, but she wasn't made of stone. The idea that EJ could have been unfaithful hurt. The thought that their relationship had ended, tearing their family apart because Sami had doubts resulting from his distancing himself to carry on an affair with their babysitter was infuriating.

_But you know that you still have feelings for Lucas._

The seldom used rational part of Sami's brain was trying to get her to let it go. Real or faked, this photo had nothing to do with the life she was trying to lead.

She needed to check in with EJ and make arrangements for the children. She knew that he must be missing them.

She smirked, grabbed her purse and walked to the door. She'd just surprise him at the cafe. If she happened to dig for a little bit of information about Abigail, then so be it.

EJ was lost in thought when he heard his name being called from across the cafe.

He smiled and looked up as Abigail rushed over with a handful of shopping bags in her arms.

She looked radiant with her hair pulled back in a simple pony tail and dressed casually in a floral printed blouse and a pair of fitted jeans.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she grinned. "I got a little carried away with mom this morning."

He stood and pulled out a chair for her beside him.

"Don't give it a second thought, darling. You are right on time. I just arrived myself."

She wanted to lean over to kiss him, but she held back and reached for his hand under the table instead.

It'd been a week since they'd decided to give their relationship a shot...and since Chad's frightening home invasion...and they'd still not told anyone they were a couple.

EJ had gotten word that Sami was returning to Salem this week and he'd texted Abigail to meet him to discuss how best to proceed.

"I missed you this morning," he said with a wicked grin. "I'm looking forward to getting to wake up with you beside me."

She blushed.

Her mother's reconciliation with Daniel and JJ's new girlfriend had left them free to spend most evenings together. It'd been wonderful. But she was still firm on not staying the night until they were open about their relationship.

She loved the way EJ made her feel. They enjoyed each other's company. They could just relax and be together.

Taking their relationship public could change everything.

"I don't enjoy sneaking into my house in the middle of the night, either," she admitted. "I will tell her. I promise. Tonight."

EJ raised a brow. "I wish you'd change your mind about letting me be there for you when you tell her. I don't want you to suffer because of me."

Abigail laughed. She could only imagine her mother's reaction to seeing them together. It'd be far better to talk to her one on one. She owed her mother that much.

"I'm as capable of handling my mother as you are of handling Stefano and Sami," she said.

EJ smiled. He'd not told her that Stefano already knew about their affair. Stefano had eyes everywhere.

He reached across the table and cupped her cheek, looking deeply into her chocolate eyes. She was so beautiful. He could not believe that she actually wanted to take a chance on him.

"I adore you. I have complete faith in you, my dear," he whispered huskily.

Abigail's eyes met his and a warm tingle of anticipation shot through her body. This attraction was so crazy to her. She had been in his arms all night, but she wanted him again with an urgency that made her catch her breath. She leaned into him and smiled.

"You know I love you," she sighed.

"EJ?"

EJ's eyes widened and he dropped his hand at the sound of his name. Abigail froze. She knew they were doing nothing wrong, but she dreaded turning to see the woman quickly approaching them.

EJ stood and smiled stiffly as Samantha walked up to the table.

"Samantha," he inclined his head in acknowledgment.

The time away from Salem had been good for her, he noted. Her hair had lightened back to its honey blonde in the sunlight and her skin was glowing.

She looked down at Abigail and frowned.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, raising a perfectly arched brow.

Abigail wanted to run from Sami's accusing gaze, but EJ sensed her distress and stepped closer to her. He wanted to shield her.

"Abigail and I were just getting ready to order lunch," he said smoothly. "When did your flight arrive?"

Sami's eyes narrowed on Abigail.

"Just you and Abigail? Lunch?"

Abigail looked up at EJ, desperately wishing to be anywhere but here.

"Yes, actually," he answered.

Sami looked from Abigail to EJ and back at Abigail again. She smiled crookedly and shook her head.

"I heard Chad has decided to stay in Salem," Sami said. "Are you two back together?"

Sami watched Abigail shift uncomfortably and look up at EJ.

It was true.

EJ and Abigail were together...had been together... A thousand thoughts were going through her brain, but she tried to remain outwardly calm. She would not allow them to see her anger. She'd play along with this until she could decide how best to proceed.

"No. We aren't," Abigail said. "EJ, I'm sure we can meet later. I know you and Sami must have a lot of catching up to do. I should leave you to it."

EJ nodded. Abigail was right. He honestly didn't know how Samantha would react to the news that he'd moved on. He didn't want Abigail in the line of fire.

"That's fine. I'll drop by the hospital this afternoon," he said.

Abigail gathered her bags and smiled awkwardly at Sami before walking away.

Sami watched her go and turned to face EJ.

"What the hell is going on here?"

EJ motioned for her to sit and he followed suit.

"I'm sure she just wanted to give us some privacy, Samantha," he said.

Sami shook her head.

"It was more than that. You and Abigail seemed pretty chummy over here when I walked up. Are you working on her for Chad? Are you up to something?"

EJ groaned inwardly. He'd hoped to have this conversation in private.

Sami knew perfectly well that Chad was not on Abigail's radar. She had photographic evidence. She just wanted EJ to squirm and maybe feel a little remorse over hooking up with his little brother's ex.

"No," EJ answered. "Abigail has been quite adamant about that being finished. Abigail and I..."

Sami enjoyed his discomfort. Was he actually going to admit that he was involved with Abby? He was obviously dreading this line of questioning.

"What is it, EJ? Jesus, we aren't together any more, but you know that we can be honest with each other," she said with honeyed sweetness.

"I've gotten to know Abigail, Samantha. We've been spending a lot of time together," he said.

Sami noted the nervous tapping of his foot beneath the table. She laughed.

"EJ Dimera has made a friend?"

She chuckled dismissively and rummaged through her purse for her tablet so she could check the children's calendars.

"Well, yes. Honestly. She's a pretty remarkable woman, Samantha."

Sami pulled the tablet out and rolled her eyes. I'm sure she's incredible, she thought irritably.

"Oh, I know. She's the Horton Princess. She's Allie's favorite cousin and Johnny's favorite babysitter. She's the world's best cupcake baker. Why would you be interested in a friendship with Abigail Deveraux, EJ?"

EJ frowned. He did not care for Samantha's tone.

"I like her, Samantha. A lot, actually. She is all of those things you said and a lot more. She's bright and intuitive. She's interesting."

Sami pretended to not pay attention, scrolling on her tablet screen looking for the children's information.

"I'm sure," she quipped. "I'm sure she's amazing, but you don't do the whole 'friends' thing, EJ. I'm certain her family wouldn't approve of their darling child being 'besties' with EJ Dimera. I don't buy it. Are you sure this isn't really about Chad? I'm sure you want him to stay in Salem and what better way to accomplish that goal than to reunite him with the woman he loves?"

EJ reached for Samantha's tablet and put it on the table. He wanted her attention.

"Samantha, you aren't hearing me. I'm trying to tell you that I've been spending time with Abigail and it has nothing to do with Chad."

So he was going to admit it... She sat back in her chair, shaking her head.

"You are seriously not telling me that you are involved with Abigail Deveraux are you? She's your brother's girlfriend. She's my son's cousin. She's like 25 years old!"

EJ was prepared for her reaction. He'd shared that reaction after their first time in the cabin. It didn't make sense. Nothing about the way he felt about Abigail was logical. But it was real.

"I'm sorry if it comes as a shock, but yes. I'm telling you that I have been seeing her. It's early and we've not told anyone but Chad. And yes, I am aware of her age."

Sami started laughing. Her shoulders were shaking with laughter. It was absurd...beyond absurd. After eight years of pursuing her, EJ had actually cheated on her with a mousy little girl whose only claim to any kind of importance was her ability to bake cupcakes. EJ Dimera, head of Dimera Enterprises and crime lord of Salem, was chasing after that? Little Abby Deveraux?

Her laughter stunned EJ. He'd expected rage and fury. Laugher?

She stopped laughing abruptly and raised a brow.

"You're serious," she whispered, almost daring him to take it back. "Aren't you?"

EJ watched the realization dawn across her beautiful face. He'd done many terrible things to her over the years. Even though they were no longer a couple, this hurt her. He could tell.

He covered her hand with his.

"I don't want to hurt you, Samantha. I'm trying to be honest with you. You said we were finished."

Sami yanked her hand free.

"Honest? You're trying to be honest? When did this start? You certainly didn't waste any time, EJ! How could you do this? Of all of the women in Salem, how could you move on with Abigail Deveraux? How could you do this to Chad?"

EJ looked away from her, afraid to meet her accusing glare.

"Well let's see here, shall we? One, you almost had sex with Lucas on our wedding day so I assumed the question of timing wouldn't be a problem. Two, I can assure you that I'm perfectly crisis-free. Abigail is just 10 years younger than I...hardly cradle robbing. And three, how the bloody hell do you think Chad is feeling about this? He loved Abigail! He is furious. It guts me."

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"For a man who claims his family is his life, you have to admit it's an odd choice of girlfriend?"

EJ laughed.

"Really, Samantha? Judgment from the woman who tricked her sister's boyfriend into sleeping with her and then lied about the paternity of her child to keep them from marrying?"

Sami's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. She put her tablet back in her purse and stood. He hadn't answered her question about when this relationship had started. He'd avoided it.

"I'll bring the children tonight and you can keep them through the weekend if you'd like," she said, abruptly changing the subject. "Will Abby be coming by to bake cupcakes? I guess you've always loved her cupcakes."

EJ stood and sighed in hopeless frustration.

"Please don't be angry with me, Samantha," he begged. "You told me that you wanted to move on with our lives. That's all I've done."

Sami wanted to tell him to go to hell. She wanted to call him on his lies and tell him that she knew just when he'd 'moved on' from their relationship. She wanted to spew rage and venom and curse him for all of the upheaval his betrayal had caused in the lives of their children.

She didn't.

She couldn't.

She would decide how she wanted to handle this later...as soon as she figured out who had sent her the picture in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

EJ stopped outside Abigail's office and watched as she typed on her laptop. She'd twisted her hair up into a hasty knot atop her head and secured it with two pencils. She wore a simple grey sheath dress and her gorgeous legs were crossed. Her eyes were narrowed and she biting her lower lip in concentration.

She was so sexy.

He smiled.

She was his.

"Miss Deveraux, you are working entirely too hard. As one of the hospital's most prominent board members, I insist that you abandon your current project and see to my needs."

Abigail turned toward him quickly and smiled. She looked him over from head to toe and smirked. Was he trying to play games in the middle of the day at work?

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Dimera. Of course, I will take care of anything you could possibly need. What can I do for you?"

EJ strode confidently into her office, shutting the door behind him. He'd come to talk to her about his conversation with Samantha yesterday, but his mind was far from his spiteful ex fiance at the moment.

"I've been told that you need additional training, Miss Deveraux. I have reluctantly volunteered to be of assistance. I tried to convince my fellow board members that you were not up to the task. I didn't think you could follow directions. Was I wrong?"

Abigail suppressed an excited giggle and tried keep her facial expression as serious as possible.

"I'll do anything you ask, Mr. Dimera. I follow directions very well."

EJ's eyes danced with mischief. He placed his palms on her desk and leaned over her laptop. His lips skimmed her temple before moving to her ear.

"Very well," he whispered. "Get up and come over here."

He nipped her lobe and stood. He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest as she slowly made her way to stand before him.

In heels, she barely reached his shoulder. She was so slight. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Dimera?"

He reached up and pulled the pencils from her hair, sending it flowing in gorgeous waves around her shoulders and down her back.

"You didn't call me last night, Miss Deveraux. I was concerned. I know you were supposed to have a very important meeting with your mother. Can I assume from your silence that this meeting did not take place?"

Abigail looked down and cursed under her breath. She had meant to talk to her mother last night, but she hadn't had the opportunity. Jennifer had called her to say that she and Daniel were staying at his apartment. She could have asked her mother to come home and talk, but she'd taken the easy road and left it alone.

"No. It didn't," she said, raising her eyes to meet his. "But do you really want to talk about my mother right now, Mr. Dimera?"

EJ shook his head.

"Miss Deveraux, I am very disappointed. I think I will have to think of a way you can make it up to me..."

He walked behind her and trailed his fingers through her soft hair as he made his way to the hem of her dress with one hand and the other lingered at her waist. He gently pushed her forward over her desk.

Her mouth went dry and her sex clenched in anticipation. His fingers made tiny, soft circles on the flesh of her upper thigh while the other hand moved up to cup her breast through the fabric of her dress.

She looked back over her shoulder and bit her lower lip, knowing full well that the action would drive him crazy.

"I'll do whatever it takes."

He smiled.

"Very well."

His hand moved from her breast to wrap around her hair in lightning speed, pulling gently. He leaned over her and buried his face in the base of her neck, inhaling her sweet perfume.

"I am going to make love to you right now, Abigail. I am going to enter you from behind and you are not allowed to climax. You must resist. Do you understand me?"

Abigail moaned. Oh my God. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She was so wet for him already. She didn't know if she could stop herself. Part of her wanted to push EJ's buttons and see what he would do if she couldn't.

She nodded.

"I understand."

His teeth grazed her neck and he dropped to his knees behind her. He kissed the inside of her knees as his fingers slowly slid her soaked panties to the floor. He reached up to the hem of her dress and slowly raised it, exposing the quivering flesh beneath.

Abigail had never felt so vulnerable. Her bottom and sex were completely exposed to him. It was terrifying and incredibly arousing.

He slowly inserted his fingers inside her as his lips feathered soft kisses on her bottom.

_Oh. Wow._

Her knees buckled against the onslaught of pleasure. She pushed her bottom back against him greedily.

He chuckled and responded with a light smack.

She stiffened, unprepared for the slight sting and the heat that accompanied it. She clenched around his finger.

"You like that, I can tell. You must stand perfectly still, Abigail. I control your pleasure."

She whimpered as he stood. She looked back to see him unzipping his pants.

He moved stood behind her and she could feel him pressing against her.

"Please..." she cried.

He complied...slowly...every so slowly.

She moaned and tried to push back against him to hurry the process, but he laughed and held her hips firmly in place against her desk.

EJ took his sweet time. He moved at an agonizing pace, taking his time, stretching her, filling her.

Abigail once thought their shower sex was the most erotic moment of her life. This was well beyond it. It was so much...more.

He pulled her hair and brought her back up against his chest so that she was forced to meet his gaze as he moved within her.

"Tell me that you love me, Abigail," he demanded.

His eyes were so intense, she wanted to turn away from him but she couldn't. She was completely under his spell.

"Abigail..."

She nodded. She couldn't speak. She didn't trust herself not to cry out.

He abruptly withdrew and turned her to face him.

She shook her head and reached for him.

"What are you doing? I didn't want you to stop."

He raised a brow and smirked.

"You told me you'd follow directions."

She narrowed her eyes and slowly dropped to her knees before him.

Two could play at this game.

She took him inside her mouth.

He fisted his hands in her hair and held her as she loved him with her lips and tongue. He surrendered to her touch.

She felt so powerful. Abigail Deveraux held EJ Dimera at her mercy. In that moment, she knew that he was totally hers.

She continued until she felt him tense and pulled away, standing. She scooted back against the desk and sat atop it.

"Finish what you started, Mr. Dimera."

His face was flushed with his pleasure. He moved toward her and wrapped her legs around his waist, filling her in one smooth stroke.

"You are incredible, Abigail."

Abigail leaned back on her elbows and smiled up at him.

"You make me feel incredible, EJ," she said passionately. "I love you."

He scooped her tiny body up against his and carried her to the wall, pinning her against it. He slammed into her over and over. He felt her body tensing around his and he stilled. His eyes sought hers. He knew she was hanging on by a thread.

"I want to see you go Abigail. I want to see your eyes when I take you there."

She moaned at his words. He slowly began moving. She watched the pleasure play out over his beautiful features. He was just as lost in this moment as she.

She surrendered and her body exploded around his, gripping him deeply inside her as wave after wave of sensation coursed through her veins. She broke eye contact, burying her head against his shoulder and biting him to avoid crying out.

The feel of her teeth on his shoulder sent him over right after her. His orgasm was blinding. Intense. Primal. He clutched her against him until the tremors subsided. She was his woman. His. He was tired of pretending otherwise. He wanted to claim her publicly.

They'd played the secret affair game long enough...

He gently lowered her feet onto the floor and lowered her dress.

He turned away from her and took in the scattered mess of her desk. She walked around him and retrieved her panties from the floor, sliding them back up her legs.

"Abigail...it is past time to tell your mother. I am done hiding the way I feel about you," he said sincerely. "I love you, but I will not wait forever. Chad knows. Sami knows. Stefano knows. It's time for you to do your part. If you want this relationship to have a chance, it's time for you to own what you feel for me."

Her heart in her throat, she couldn't speak. She watched him adjust his pants and walk back to the door.

"EJ..."

He looked back at her.

"Are you brave enough to take this chance or not? Call me when you are ready," he said shortly, and turned and walked out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lucas Horton stood in front of Sami's door valiantly trying to talk himself out of doing something that was probably incredibly stupid.

He'd waited two days after his mother's henchmen had told him that she was back from her extended tour of self-discovery. He had fought with his son and even sought advice and council from Sami's mother, Marlena.

He wanted her back.

Twenty years of history warned him that their reunion was likely to be bumpy at best and disastrous at worst. They had a remarkable knack of getting so close to making it work and then imploding. But many of those horrible endings had come at the hand of EJ Dimera… Sami had walked away from EJ on her own terms. Surely that meant that Sami was finally free of his demonic spell?

He knocked on the door and waited.

Are my hands actually shaking? He couldn't believe that he was actually nervous. He'd known Sami since they were teenagers. They shared children. This was ridiculous to him.

She threw open the door and yanked his arm, pulling him inside the spacious apartment before he could even say hello.

"Oh my God, Lucas, I am so glad that you are here!"

She turned and walked toward the kitchen and gestured for him to sit at one of the bar stools that lined the island. She poured him a glass of red wine from the counter. From the looks of the bottle, he could tell she'd had quite a bit of it herself.

"I ran into EJ and _Abigail_…together…in the Horton Town Square," she said quickly. "Did you know about them?"

Lucas' head was spinning. She'd said that so fast and he was still thinking about how he was going to ask her for another chance…what was she talking about with EJ and Abigail? Was she trying to get EJ back? Why would he have heard anything about EJ and his niece?

"What would I have heard about them, Sami? They are friends. I don't know how or why she would choose to associate with that man, but they have always been friendly."

Sami snorted in her glass and took a big gulp.

"Friendly my ass," she said sharply. She grained the glass and put it down beside the bottle. She reached for her tablet that was sitting on the island beside Lucas and pushed it into his face.

The image caused him to spit his wine across the island, splattering Sami's yellow dress.

"What the hell kind of joke is this, Sami?"

Sami was cursing furiously and walking over to the sink to try to wipe the wine from her dress, only smearing it and making an even bigger mess on the once pretty garment.

She tossed Lucas a towel for him to wipe off the island.

"I would have appreciated a slightly less physical reaction, Lucas, but that was my question exactly," she said. She walked back over to him and took the tablet. "I was sent this while I was away. Did you note the winter clothing? Apparently, Perfect Little Abigail and EJ have been 'friendly' for months."

Lucas swore under his breath. This was bad for so many reasons. He wanted to strangle EJ. Abigail was Will's age and a decent girl. He must have taken advantage of her. He couldn't imagine Abigail actually seeking a relationship with that devil…especially when doing so would put her in the crosshairs of Sami Brady.

"I don't know where to start…" he began. He reached over and put his hand over hers. "Are you still in love with this bastard?"

Sami put her other hand over his and smiled. "Thank God, no. I'm not. I really mean that this time, Lucas. You were right. Getting away and actually giving my head a chance to clear was what I needed to make myself realize that our relationship was toxic for our entire family. But that doesn't mean that I'm ok with what he did to me."

She refilled his wine glass and raised a brow.

"Will you please swallow your wine this time?"

He grinned and walked over beside her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to see a picture of my niece in the arms of Satan. It was a little disturbing."

Sami was so glad that Lucas was here. His steadying presence was exactly what she needed to help her decide what next step to take.

She felt her pulse quicken as he moved closer.

Yes. This was what she wanted. She'd realized it a long time ago.

"Imagine how I felt," she said. "How do we want to deal with it?"

Lucas looked back at the tablet and shook his head.

"We? Why would you think I'd get involved with this? What are you trying to do? If you no longer love EJ, why do you even care?"

She traced her fingers over EJ's face on the screen and thought back to the terrible winter they'd had trying to cover up the botched "murder" of Nick Fallon and the subsequent cover up job EJ had done to ensure that her part in it would never come out. She knew that he had "dealt" with Abigail on her behalf. She had asked him to "shut her up."

She just hadn't thought he would use his penis to do it.

It hurt to think that he had been lying to her the entire time.

"Sami, I thought you went away to get him out of your head and find a new direction in your life? Revenge on EJ is a trick out of your old play book. That isn't a new direction."

Sami sighed and turned away from him. He was right. Truthfully, what good would it do her? She didn't want to be with EJ. She wanted to be with the man standing in front of her. She wanted to make up for all of the time they'd wasted because she'd been obsessed with a man who had only brought out the worst in her.

"I want you," she said softly. "I want to be with you, Lucas. I know that now. I think I've always known it. But doesn't the idea of him with your niece make you crazy? I should be grateful. His distraction allowed me the distance to really think about what I wanted. I realized that what I wanted was the life that we should have had. But I'm still me, Lucas. I still want to see him squirm. I still want to call her out for going after the father of two of my children."

Lucas heard the words coming out of her mouth, but he was still afraid to believe them. If she was consumed by the desire to hurt EJ, how over him was she? He remembered their days of scheming together fondly, but he had no wish to return to them.

"I want you, too," he admitted, pulling her back around to face him. "I love you. You've always been the one for me and you know that. But I worry that your desire for revenge means that you still have feelings for him, Sami. I won't compete with him. I've always lost."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Could she just let this go? Could she just walk away from EJ and Abigail and pretend that she didn't know that they'd betrayed her for months? Could she swallow her wounded pride and close that chapter of her life to start a new one with Lucas?

"I love you, too, Lucas. If you are asking me to forget about them, then I will try to do that. I can't pretend to be happy about it. They betrayed me. Do you really expect me to stand beside them at the Horton Christmas tree and pretend like that's ok?"

He reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Sami, can we table the EJ and Abigail discussion for now? We've finally just admitted that we love each other. I want to enjoy that for a while. We can decide how to deal with your disgusting ex later. Right now, I want to kiss you and finish what we started one your wedding day. Is that ok with you?"

Sami leaned in to his touch and nodded. She kissed his palm.

"I guess I can let the revenge stuff go for a few hours…"

He pulled her close and captured her lips. His arms moved around her and she felt him tug at the zipper on the back of her dress. He nipped at her lower lip playfully as the wine stained garment hit the floor at her feet.

He took in the sight of her standing in a pair of cream lace panties and a lace bra that barely covered her pert nipples. Her body was even more beautiful than it was twenty years ago, toned and firm. Her hours in the gym had definitely paid off. She was sexy as hell and Lucas felt himself growing hard just looking at her.

"What if I want the whole night? It's been a few years, Sami. I think you're selling us a little short. I know I'm not as young as I once was, but I can promise you that I think I can keep you occupied for more than just a few hours."

She gazed into his warm chocolate eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"A challenge, Lucas Horton?" she asked, tilting her head mischievously. "I love a challenge. Bring it on."

He laughed and scooped her into his arms. He strode confidently over to the staircase, but stopped at the base and looked up ominously.

"Seriously, Sami? Stairs?"

She grinned and gripped one of his biceps.

"I think you can handle it."

He tossed her like she weighed nothing and caught her with ease. "I just hope you can handle it when we get up there."


	16. Chapter 16

Mom, I'm in love with EJ Dimera," Abigail said quickly. "I am so sorry that I've kept this from you, but it is true. I never meant to hurt you or JJ, but I want to be with the man I love and I can't keep this secret anymore."

She arched a brow at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head in frustration.

This was going to be a disaster.

She walked over to her bed and looked down at the picture of her family on her nightstand. She loved them so much. She knew they wanted her to be happy. But could they ever accept that EJ Dimera made her happier than she had ever been?

He loved her. He had told Sami about their relationship. God help them all, there was no way Sami Brady would refrain from spreading that news all over Salem. It was a miracle that she hadn't charged into the hospital and confronted her in her mother's office.

She had to tell her. Today. Right now.

She walked downstairs and smiled hesitantly when her mom greeted her from her seat on the sofa. Jennifer's morning routine usually consisted of hot tea and fresh fruit while reading the Spectator, followed by a 30 minute jog. Abigail didn't know how she could look at the Salem newspaper without thinking of her father. Their love story had practically been written on its black and white pages.

Theirs, too, had been an unlikely pairing.

Although they had struggled, Abigail knew that Jack Deveraux would always be the love of her mother's life. He had also been a "bad man" that had reformed for love.

"Mom, can I talk to you before your run?"

Jennifer turned to face her as she walked around the couch, her eyes filled with concern.

"What is it, baby? I know you've had a lot on your mind lately."

Abigail took a deep breath and sat beside her mother. She had to do this. Yesterday's episode in her office with EJ had frightened her. He had made love to her and left her...clearly hurt by her inability to acknowlege his place in her life.

She did not want to push him away.

"I am seeing EJ Dimera," Abigail said quickly, before she could stop herself. "Well...it is more than that. I have actually been seeing EJ for quite a while. I love him."

Jennifer stared at her daughter, speechless with shock. Her mouth dropped and then pressed into a thin line of disapproval.

"I know it is a shock. I'm sorry that I'm dumping it onto you like this. I know how you must be feeling... But I can't hide it anymore. He makes me feel like I can do anything. He makes me laugh and think and glow. He..."

"He is EJ Dimera!" her mother exploded. She jumped to her feet and paced before her, her face red with fury. "I can't believe this, Abigail Johanna! This must be some kind of joke! First Chad...then EJ... Haven't I told you to stay away from that family?"

Tears filled Abigail's eyes.

"He is more than just a Dimera, mom. He is an incredible man."

Jennifer stopped pacing and glared at her daughter. She clenched her fists.

"Incredible? Two months ago he was supposed to marry Sami Brady! We were there when the whole thing fell apart. Are you telling me you fell in love with EJ Dimera in two months?"

Abigail's breath caught. Should she tell her mother the truth? Should she admit she had been falling in love with him for the last eight months? Jennifer would be beyond furious to know her daughter had been having an affair with an engaged father of two.

"It is not about time, mom," Abigail said. "EJ and I are happy together. We just want the chance to see where this relationship can go. He and Sami have been finished since their wedding day. She is probably back with Uncle Lucas by now. EJ told Sami about us a couple of days ago. The world didn't end."

Jennifer shook her head and sank back onto the sofa.

"Sami knows?"

Abigail reached for her mother's arm and looked into her worried eyes.

"It's ok, mom. I promise. Sami knows. Chad knows. Chad has known for a while."

Jennifer pulled her daughter into her arms and held her close.

"Abigail, you are so young. You just don't understand. EJ is not some boy like that Ben guy at TBD that you can date and have fun with no consequences. EJ is a grown man with responsibilities and a past. He has connections you cannot begin to fathom. He and his father are criminals. They have spent years hurting people. Your father..."

Abigail pushed back from her mother and gasped.

"You are going to bring my father into this? Mom, I loved Dad more than anything, but I know fully well what his father was capable of doing. I know the mistakes Dad himself made. You loved him anyway. Why can't you give EJ and I the same chance?

Abigail looked up at the sound of JJ walking down the stairs. He was still wearing pajama pants and a tshirt, clearly barely awake. He frowned at them.

"What's up? What'd I miss?"

Jennifer stood and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I guess we both missed your sister falling in love with the devil!" she cried. "Abigail has been secretly involved with EJ Dimera."

"JJ..." Abigail started.

"EJ Dimera? Really? Wow."

JJ's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Leave it to you, Abs. Damn," he said. His laughter died abruptly and his eyes narrowed.

"Is he the guy you were seeing this winter? That guy messed you up!"

Jennifer turned on Abigail, her eyes blazing.

"Oh my God, Abigail! Have you really been seeing EJ since this winter?"

Abigail couldn't lie to them. She stood and walled over to the window. She looked out into the morning sunshine and sighed.

"I'm not perfect," she said softly. "I made a terrible mistake with EJ. I regret the deception, mom, but I will never regret the outcome. We love each other. It isn't a phase or a fling. I knew it the first time he kissed me. I have never felt so connected to another person in my life. I can't describe it or justify the pain it has caused, but it's real and I won't walk away from him."

Abigail turned from the window to face the two people who meant most to her in the world. She hoped that they could one day understand. They may never approve of EJ, but she hoped that they loved her enough to respect her choice.

Jennifer stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Abigail held herself with dignity. She wasn't going to cower. She fell in love with a remarkable man. That wasn't a sin her mother...or anyone else...had a right to judge.

"Why EJ?" JJ asked simply. "I love you Abs. You're a good person. What made you love EJ Dimera of all people?"

Abigail looked at her brother and laughed. That question had an easy answer.

"When he looks at me, I come alive. He understands me. He challenges me. He's everything I never thought I'd find. Mom, he's my love story."

Jennifer's eyes filled with tears and she walked over to embrace her daughter.

"All right, Abigail," she whispered against Abby's hair. "I don't like it, but I love you. I'm not going to pretend that I don't think this will be a disaster. I'll just promise to be here for you through all of it."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The whine of jet engines and the harsh glare of the sun reflecting off of the stark white of the Dimera jet were giving Chad a terrible headache as he awaited his father's slow climb down the steps that would return to Salem its most notorious resident

Chad squinted into the sun, straining to make out his father's shape in the open cockpit door.

He hated that he needed this man's help.

Chad had spent so long trying to distance himself from the Dimera legacy...and its curse. He wanted to be his own man. He didn't want anyone thinking that he couldn't make his own way in life.

Abigail had changed the game.

He wanted her. She was his.

He'd sent Sami Brady the pictures of EJ and Abigail's tryst weeks ago in the hope that she would plot a way to tear them a part. That, like his attempts to talk to Abigail, had apparently failed.

He could not imagine Sami seeing her then-fiancee and her babysitter together and not blowing up. Sami was not known for her amazing self control.

Maybe she really was over his brother. Maybe she was ready to move on.

Good for her, he thought uncharitably. Chad loved Abigail. He was willing to do anything to make her realize that she belonged with him. EJ may think that Sami was out of his system, but Chad knew better. EJ would never fully be free of her. Their children insured they would always share a connection. Their history had proven that any connection between the two of them could consume everyone in their midst.

EJ would destroy Abigail one day. Chad knew it. He needed to make her see it, too.

"It is good to see you, my son!"

Chad was jolted out of his reverie by his father's voice as he walked down the stairs.

Stefano looked well. He was tanned and looked rested from his travels. He wore a black designer suit with a blue shirt and tie. He carried a briefcase in one hand and waived with the other.

"Father! Glad to see..." Chad's voice trailed off abruptly. The site of the man behind his father made Chad's mouth drop.

It couldn't be... Surely it was just an imposter! God only knew how many times his father had employed that particular scheme over the years.

Where the hell does he find these people? Chad wondered just how deep Stefano's resources went.

He shook his head as both men descended the stairs and reached him.

"What the hell is going on Father?"

Stefano grinned and reached up to kiss his son's cheek.

"You wanted help with your Abigail... I have provided that help, I believe."

Chad looked past his father to a man he never thought he'd see again. He hadn't been there that night with Abigail. He had been in the tunnels searching for Melanie when half of Salem had exploded around him...killing many...

Including the man standing before him...

"Chad, it is good to see you," the man said with a curt nod. If it was an imposter, it was a damn good one. He looked and sounded just like...

"Jack? Father, what the hell is going on? If this is another Fake Rafe thing, I don't think it is a good idea."

Stefano laughed and turned to Jack. He put his arm around the taller man and raised a brow at his son.

"I can assure you this is not doppleganger, my son. This is the real Jack Deveraux. As you can see, he did not die in that elevator. He is perfectly fine and ready to reclaim his family."

The man his father called Jack glared at Stefano.

"For once, Chad, I am grateful to your father. He found me and told me what was happening to my children...to Jennifer. I had to come back and fix things. I owe them that much."

Chad looked the man over. The voice, the hair, the build...if he wasn't Jack Deveraux, it was the best imposter ever. Stefano had raised a man from the dead? He had outdone himself.

"If you are really Jack Deveraux, how did we meet?"

The man glared at him.

"I walked in on you and my daughter on the couch... I warned her about getting involved with Dimeras! As if one Dimera wasn't bad enough, your father has informed me that she's seeing EJ now. I told her to stay away from him years ago. He is as bad as your dear old dad."

Chad looked at his father and threw his hands up in frustration. He had asked him for help. Stefano wasn't happy about EJ and Abigail. He had wanted a Dimera/Brady union for years. He liked having his Elvis under his thumb. Abigail Deveraux would complicate things. Stefano wanted his son's family together...living in the Dimera Mansion.

"Where have you been Jack? Your family...your kids...have mourned you," Chad snapped. "Judging my father may not be such a great idea given that you've allowed your family to think that you were dead the last two years."

Jack walked up to Chad and pulled the younger man up by his shirt, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Do you think I had a choice, you son of a bitch?"

"Let him go, Jack," Stefano said quietly. "I can explain everything to the boy in the car. Let's get the hell out of this blazing sun. I need a drink."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, EJ? We can call it off. I don't want to see you put on the spot because of me," Abigail asked softly as they pulled into her driveway in EJ's sleak, black Porsche.

EJ looked down at the beautiful woman beside him and smiled. She wanted to protect him. She sat awkwardly on the black leather seat with her denim clad legs crossed and her white, lace blouse arms crossed over her chest. She'd tapped her toes nervously during the entire drive from the Dimera Mansion. She was so tiny, yet she wanted to stand up for him. He was so charmed by her. He turned off the engine and ran his hand through her loose blonde waves.

"I love you. I am proud of you. I am honored to have you standing by my side," he said softly. "I have lived with Samantha Brady, Kate Roberts and Stefano Dimera, Abigail. Jennifer Horton does not frighten me."

Abigail sighed and twisted in the seat to rest her head against his shoulder. Her mother had suggested this dinner to break the ice between them after learning they were a couple. Abby had tried to disuade her, but Jennifer was determined.

"You say you love him, Abigail. If you love him, surely you can bring him here to be with your family," her mother had insisted.

_I am not some teenage girl bringing my high school boyfriend home to meet my mother, _she thought irritably.

EJ pulled her up so that he could look into her worried brown eyes. Her face was so expressive. She could not hide anything from him. He covered her lips with his for a soft kiss. He loved the way she melted into his arms, surrendering to his embrace. He loved her so much in that moment, his eyes filled with tears.

She had come directly to his office at Dimera Enterprises after telling her mother last week. She was shaken, but excited. She'd beamed. She said she finally felt free. She had launched herself at him, tearing at buttons yanking at his belt and trousers.

"I hope you don't have any appointments any time soon, EJ. I want you so badly that I can't wait."

Abigail moaned into his mouth, bringing EJ back to the present.

He pulled back and placed a quick peck on her nose.

"Darling, we cannot sit out in your mother's driveway making out like kids," he said huskily. "We need to face her."

Abigail pulled back into her seat and took a deep breath. He was right. It was time.

The walked to the front door holding hands, a united front. Abby looked up at EJ and smiled reassuringly and walked in first.

She stopped abruptly and EJ almost walked into her back.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple!"

Abigail's heart nearly stopped at the sight of Sami Brady and her Uncle Lucas standing beside the mantle. Sami's face was set with a fake smile and Lucas looked painfully uncomfortable. Abby looked around for her mother and JJ, but neither were in the living room.

Abigail tried to pull her hand from EJ's, but he wouldn't allow it. He pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her chest.

"Awww...he's trying to protect his little girlfriend," Sami snipped.

"Sami, stop it," Lucas warned her, reaching to grab her hand. "Abigail is my niece. She may have horrible taste in men, but she's family."

Abigail raised a brow and looked from Lucas to Sami. Clearly she and EJ weren't the only new couple coming to dinner.

"Uncle Lucas, please. I just want everyone to get along," she said, struggling to refrain from pointing out her taste was the same as his apparent date's.

She looked up to smile wickedly at EJ. He leamed down and kissed her forehead.

"Really, EJ?"

Sami's voice had always held that annoying, whiny quality that drove Abigail crazy, but she ignored her.

"Samantha, I am happy to see you with Lucas. I believe he can make you happy. All I am asking if for the same consideration from you. Abigail and I are together. You and Lucas are together. Can't we just accept that and move forward without behaving like children?"

Jennifer walked in before Sami could reply. She stopped a few friend from EJ and Abigail and looked over at Lucas and Sami.

"I don't want my dinner turned into a brawl. Sami, you can leave now if that is your plan. Lucas and I thought this would be a good idea to help everyone move on. It's a small town and we are a big family. I don't want a war because four single adults decided to start relationships."

Sami looked like she wanted to say something to contradict Jennifer's statement, but Lucas cut her off with a kiss.

Abigail smiled, despite her discomfort. She had always liked her uncle with Sami. Their love story had spanned most of Abigail's life. They brought out good things in each other and were great parents to their children. She hoped that they could legitamately find their happily ever after.

Jennifer invited everyone into the dining room . Abigail smiled at JJ and his girlfriend Paige, already seated at the end of the table. JJ looked so much like her father sometimes, it brought tears to her eyes.

She missed him every day.

She wondered if he could have seen past the Dimera name to recognize the happiness EJ brought her. She hoped that he could believe is the power of love to change a man. He had been living proof of its success.

Daniel Jonas walked in through the kitchen door carrying a tray loaded with pasta, garlic bread and a tossed salad. His young son Parker trailed behind with a big grin lighting his young face.

"They are here, Daddy!"

Abigail wrinkled her nose and the kid who might one day be her stepbrother. It would be so strange to have a little kid in the house again. She couldn't imagine her mother ever leaving this house. It's history was a huge part of her identity.

She looked over at EJ and grasped his thigh under the table. She had never been so happy. She loved her family more than anything. If her relationship witb EJ stood a chance to last over the long haul, it would be so much easier if he could find a way to be civil with the Hortons.

"Sorry for being late everyone!"

Abigail's head whipped at the sound of Will's voice as he, Sonny and Arianna Grace walked into the dining room. His eyes sought hers and he nodded. His face was grim, but at least he acknowleged her.

"You're just in time!" Abigail said warmly. Will set up a high chair at the other end of the table, across from JJ and Paige. Daniel and Parker sat beside EJ and Abigail. Jennifer, Lucas and Sami sat across from them.

It was a much bigger group than Abigail had expected, but so far there were no major fireworks.

They passed the food and began eating, chatting quietly for a while. Sami and EJ seemed to avoid eye contact, but neither seemed overtly hostile.

"So, Dad, you've got to tell me how Grandma Kate reacted to the two of you being back together? I'm sure that made for an interesting conversation!"

Lucas grinned like a chesire cat at his son and Sami laughed.

"Oh I'm sure there will be some drama, knowing my mom. She only hurled a few insults. Pretty tame for her, if I say so myself."

EJ chuckled beside her. He nodded to Sami.

"I'm sure Samantha will hold her own against Kate," he said with a smile.

Sami raised a brow and grinned.

"Just like old times," she grinned.

JJ cackled loudly and Paige glared.

"It's ok Paige," Sami said. "Everyone here knows how Kate and I can feud."

"You share this beautiful little girl now, mom. Let's keep the feuding at bay for Arianna's sake. Growing up seeing her mother once a month is tough enough. She needs you both," Will said sternly.

Sami looked down at her granddaughter and beamed. That beautiful little girl had the power to bring anyone together.

"So Daniel, are you planning on making things official with my mother any time soon?" JJ asked with an evil grin.

Jennifer glared and threw her napkin across the table at her soon.

"I don't even want to hear it, young man! I can't believe..."

"Now that you mention it..." Daniel stood and walked over to Jennifer and knelt on one knee. Parker followed and handed his father a little blue box.

"Jennifer Horton, will you end my suffering and finally agree to be my wife?" he asked.

"And my stepmommy!" Parker chimed in.

Jennifer pushed back from the table, her eyes wide with shock.

"Daniel! We haven't even discussed this! Marriage? Are you sure?"

Abigail watched as Daniel smiled warmly at her mother. She had known this was coming soon...she just hadn't expected it tonight. Clearly, he loved her. They had suffered so many stupid set backs. It was time for them to finally have some happiness. Her father would have wanted Jennifer to be happy.

"I'm the one down here on the floor, Jennifer. I think that means I am sure! Look at the ring."

Jennifer grabbed the box from Parker and gasped when she opened it.

"Oh my God," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "This belonged to my Gran...how on Earth did you...?"

"I gave it to him," JJ said, interrupting her. "Abs and I want you to know we love you and support the two of you. I thought maybe a piece of our history might help you move on in the future."

Tears glistened on her lashes as she smiled at her children. She turned to Daniel and grabbed his hands.

"I love you. I want to be with you and Parker. Now kiss me!"

Daniel pulled her out of her chair and into his arms as everyone at the table clapped.

Abigail felt EJ shift beside her and shivered as his lips moved closely against her ear.

"That was a beautiful gesture, sweetheart. I love you."

She looked from her blissful mother to the man who had made her realize that love was too precious to waste and covered his mouth with hers. She didnt care that Sami and Lucas were seated across the table. It didn't matter that Will and Sonny disapproved. EJ was hers. He understood her on every level.

EJ briefly deepened their kiss, wanting to be close to her, before pulling away. He was glad she felt secure enough with him to show her love publicly, but this moment belonged to Daniel and Jennifer. They'd have one of their own someday. Of that, he was certain.

Abigail turned back to face a table of shocked faces. Even Daniel and Jennifer had stopped their celebration to watch EJ and Abigail. She blushed furiously when she met the cold glare of Sami Brady.

"Well... Congratulations Mom and Daniel!" she said quickly, raising her glass of wine in am impromptu toast. "I hope you'll be very happy together!"

Everyone murmurred awkward "here heres"...everyone except Sami...

She held her own glass and tilted it to EJ before moving to face Daniel.

"I hope your dream comes true," she said softly. She looked back at EJ. "My advice as a former fiancee is simple...stay away from the Horton Cabin during your engagement and all should be fine!"

Abigail's blush deepened and she felt EJ tense.

Sami laughed, but didnt elaborate. Everyone looked at her strangely, clearly confused by the comment.

"I guess the cabin must be bad luck!" Lucas said quickly. "Remember when Daniel had to do your emergency appendectomy on the table? And you were held hostage there!"

Jennifer looked at Lucas for a moment before nodding and laughing awkwardly.

"Yes, I guess that's true, Sami," she said. "Thanks for the warning!"

"Well, I think Sami and I should be going, Jen," Lucas said, pushing away from the table, and wrapping his arm around Sami. "We've had a lovely meal, but you two need to celebrate and I have an early meeting tomorrow!"

Sami clearly wanted to say more, but Lucas' glare silenced her. She simply stood and nodded to Jennifer.

"Congratulations," she said flatly. "Good night everyone."

Jennifer stood to say goodbye, but Lucas waived her off.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Bye guys!"

Lucas ushered Sami out so quickly, Abigail could barely process exactly what had transpired and what this revelation might mean for she and EJ.

Sami obviously knew about their affair. Lucas must know, too.

She looked, panicked, at EJ.

What would happen next?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jack Devereaux sat in a chair in the Dimera living room, staring at the amber liquid swirling in the glass between his fingers.

He couldn't believe he was back in Salem, fifteen minutes from Jennifer and his kids, and was stuck in this house of horrors awaiting the return of the Devil himself.

He should be tracking down his seriously confused little girl. The thought of EJ putting his hands on Abigail caused him to take another long drink.

Chad had been bad enough, but he was just a puppy. EJ wasn't a harmless, love struck boy. He was his father's heir for a reason.

Yet it had been Stefano's goons that had pulled him from the wreckage of that elevator two years ago. Jack had no memory of the actual accident, or the year after in which he'd lived in a vegetative state, severely injured. He'd awoken from his coma a damaged man. He'd lost the use of his legs and spent months relearning how to walk. He'd suffered through rehabilitation and therapy with the goal of becoming a man again to return to reclaim the love of his life.

But the love of his life had moved on...

Jack had kept up on Salem news via social media. He couldn't face Jennifer as half a man. He wouldn't be worthy of her until he could go to her on his own two feet...make love to her like the man he'd always been.

Daniel Jonas had become the man she needed. She clearly loved him. She'd moved on.

Devastated, Jack had blamed Stefano for taking him from his family. He'd railed against him for ruining his life.

Stefano had merely shook his head and handed Jack a letter. Apparently, Jack's life, his family's lives, had been threatened by the terrorist group Jack had fled in Afghanistan. Through his underground connections, Stefano had gotten wind of an assassination plot against his entire family in retaliation for his work against the terrorists. Stefano had had Jack's family followed for weeks before the explosion. His goons had sifted through the rubble and found a horribly injured Jack and switched bodies with an unknown, badly burned victim. Stefano had made Jack disappear. Jack's "death" had cancelled the hit. His family was safe...thanks to Stefano Dimera.

Stefano explained that he'd done it out of loyalty to Alice Horton. She'd once saved EJ's life. Stefano had returned the favor.

Jack was still concerned that his resurrection might endanger his family, but Stefano assured him that the threat had been neutralized.

"How does one neutralize a terrorist?" Jack had asked.

Stefano had merely grinned and raised a brow.

The man was downright frightening.

They'd developed an odd sort of friendship during Jack's recovery. Jack had discovered that there was a strange normalcy about Salem ' s famed evil doer. He was fiercely protective of his children and passionate about the safety and future of his grandchildren. He was exceptionally brilliant. Though not formally educated, Stefano possessed natural curiosity and innate ability to absorb information.

He would spend hours by Jack's bedside debating world politics, economics and technology.

Stefano had tried to convince Jack to reach out to Jennifer, but he had refused. He would not jerk her around again. She deserved to be happy...with Daniel, if that was what she wanted.

"But what do you want, Jack Deveraux? Are you saying you can just walk away from everyone you love?" Stefano had asked.

Jack remembered glaring down at his useless legs and cursing.

"That's the point, damn it. I won't be 'walking' anywhere."

He was jetted back into the present by the sound of the door closing and footsteps. Good, he thought. Stefano and I can finally decide how best to proceed.

Jack agreed that EJ belonged with Sami. They were the same...devious, schemers. EJ reminded Jack of himself twenty years ago, before Jennifer ' s love had changed him. Abigail deserved better.

He finished the glass and rose gingerly from the chair for a refill. His legs would never fully heal, but he could walk slowly, with a limp.

"I cannot wait to get you upstairs..."

He stopped short at the sound of his daughter's voice as she and EJ came crashing through the living room door, mouths fused and ripping at each other's shirts.

She was reaching for his belt when Jack threw his empty glass down on the floor, shattering it and startling the oblivious couple.

"What the hell?"

"Oh my God..."

Abigail stepped toward him and stopped dead in her tracks, her already large chocolate eyes enormous with disbelief. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth and she shook her head in denial.

"Oh my God...this has got to be some kind of sick joke! Are you kidding me, EJ? Does your father want us apart this badly? I know he's known for this kind of thing, but this is unbelievable! "

EJ shook his head and reached for Abigail ' s hand.

"Take your hand off of my daughter, Junior," Jack snapped, his eyes never leaving Abigail ' s pale face.

Abigail stepped back into EJ's arms and glared at him.

"I don't know who you were before Stefano reprogrammed you, but my father died two years ago. We buried him. Don't ever call me that!"

Jack noted the tender way EJ held her against his chest, protecting her from a would-be pretender. He moved to shield her with his massive frame.

"I'm going to call my father, sweetheart," he said soothingly. "I will get to the bottom of this."

Abigail raised a brow and sneered at the imposter across the room.

"Why would you do this to us?"

Jack raked his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I am your father, Abigail. This is real. Stefano saved me from the elevator two years ago. A terrorist group had put a hit on our family. Stefano made them believe I was dead, but provided for my care. I've been through hell and back to be well enough to stand her with you. I will not see you waste yourself on Elvis Dimera!"

EJ pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed his father's number. Of course, there was no answer. Where the bloody hell was his father when he needed him.

The man certainly looked like Jack Devereaux, but EJ knew thr talent level of Stefano ' s doctors. Why would Stefano do this? Was he trying to get a fake Jack to come between he and Abigail?

Stefano wanted EJ with the mother of his grandchildren. He'd made that perfectly clear. He wanted a Brady/Dimera union.

Bringing in a fake Jack was just in his father's wheelhouse.

"EJ, I'm feeling a little woozy," Abigail said suddenly, gripping his arm tightly.

He looked down at her ghastly pale face and scooped her into his arms. He carried her to the sofa and deposited her gently.

He knelt before her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Abigail. I had no idea he was planning something like this."

She lowered her head between her knees in an attempt to stop the room from spinning.

"Elvis, I said to leave her alone. I know it's a shock to you both, but I am alive and I will not tolerate this!"

Jack reached for EJ and pulled the younger man to his feet, away from Abigail.

"What the hell do you think you're doing...seducing my daughter? She's so young, she has no idea what kind of hell you will put her through. But I do! I won't allow it."

EJ grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him against his chest, their faces inches apart.

"Don't you dare pretend to have any say in this. You are nothing but a paid pretender sent by my father to..."

"He is no pretender, Elvis...and you know it."

The smooth voice of Stefano Dimera cut through EJ's system and he dropped the older man.

"What are you talking about, father?" EJ asked, warily. "I knew..."

"That Jack had survived and was fighting to regain the use of his legs through treatment in our Italian compound. You've always known. Did you not tell your lovely new friend? Ah. I see. I've warned you about secrets, my son. I am sorry for the shock, Abigail."

Abigail looked up at EJ, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. Could Stefano be telling the truth? Was this man really her father?

Had EJ known about him and allowed her family to continue believing he was dead?

He didn't look like a man who'd been caught in a lie. He looked furious.

"Damn it, father. You know that is not true. You brought in this fake Jack to use him to drive a wedge between us. Abigail knows when I'm lying. She won't fall for your lies."

He knelt before her and cupped her face between his hands.

"You don't believe him, do you? You know I love you, Abigail. I know you loved your father. I would never have been involved with anything like this."

Abigail looked up at the man claiming to be her father and then back to the man she loved. She believed he was telling the truth about bringing this man into town. Could he have been involved in "Jack's" rescue? That was long before they were a couple. Could he have plotted with Stefano?

"Abigail, I thought my father was dead when your father died. I was wanted for his bloody murder! How could I have been involved in this?"

Abigail leaned forward and covered his lips with hers.

He was right.

She knew it.

EJ was telling her the truth.

She pulled back and smiled sadly.

"I believe you," she whispered.

She looked over at Stefano Dimera and shakily stood, fighting a wave of nausea.

"You must really hate me if you would rather see your son with Sami Brady than I," she said with a sneer. "That woman shot your son in the head. She lied about carrying his child. I don't understand you at all. You say you love your son, but you can't stand him being happy? You'd really go to the trouble and expense of hiring an actor to have plastic surgery to try to convince me that EJ had hidden my own father from me for two years? What the hell is wrong with you?"


End file.
